His Favorite Customer
by chibi-excel
Summary: Romano has moved to America with his family, where they opened up a restaurant. There he gets the pleasure of having the bad touch trio as customers. He then has the luck of a certain Spaniard deciding to go after him. Spamano Prucan GerIta sebsea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own hetalia

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter One: The Best Italian Restaurant Ever!**_

* * *

><p>(Chinotto is a soda drink made from an aromatic citrus fruit called "bergamotto", which grows exclusively in a tiny corner of Calabria.)<p>

Antonio's POV:

A curly haired brunette heads out of his school when the last bell rings, running to a small red sports car that two boys are waiting for him in. The blonde in the driver's seat smirks at him. "What took you so long, Tonio?" The silver haired teen in the passenger's seat grins. "Held back by another teacher, Antonio?" Antonio frowns as he jumps over the door into the back seat, since the top is down. "Yeah…I got into another fight with that kid Nate from the Netherlands…"

The blond looks back at him annoyed. "You get into trouble with him all the time…" Antonio sighs sadly. "You don't know the half of it, Francis. That guy hates me. Just because his sister has a thing for me. I don't even like her!" Francis snickers. "You don't like anyone. I'm starting to wonder if you're asexual." Antonio pouts and looks over to the silver haired teen. "You don't think I'm an asexual, do you Gilbert?" Gilbert shrugs. "I don't know. You've never shown interest in anyone…"

The brunette groans and sits back in his seat. "It isn't my fault I don't like anyone around here. At any rate...it's Friday. So where are we eating?" Gilbert grins back at him as Francis begins driving. "Somewhere new and awesome!" Antonio looks at him with new interest. "Oh…? Where is this?" "The new Italian restaurant! It's run by that Vargas family that just moved here! Maybe they have some cute kids waiting on tables~!" Francis coos and Antonio pouts. "Family owned places are expensive. I can't afford that!"

Gilbert laughs. "Don't be such a cheapskate! It's really good food and all the people who have gone say the food is really cheap!" Antonio sighs. "Alright. Italian food is awesome after all." "That's the spirit!" Francis and Gilbert exclaim in unison.

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

A small brunette teen sits on a stool, spinning on it in boredom. "Why couldn't we start school today, exactly?" He mumbles and a tall muscular version of him grins at the pouting boy. "Because, Romano! Who starts school on a Friday?" Romano stares at the ground annoyed. "Someone who would rather go to school than have to deal with stupid customers all day…" The older man gasps. "How could you say that figlio mio? They are our source of income! You must LOVE them!" Romano rolls his eyes and points to the boy further down the bar spinning rapidly in his stool as a never ending stream of the word/sound/whatever 'veee~!' comes from him. "THAT is more your son than I am."

His father laughs and pats him on the head. "You and Feliciano are both equally my sons. Along with your adorable little brother Marcello~! Ahhh I remember when you were all still little~! Feliciano was always drawing and playing with other kids, you were always working on the garden or cooking, and Marcello was always playing in the water and bringing random animals home~!" Romano rolls his eyes. "Yeah, it's a shame we had to leave because you couldn't keep it in your pants." Romulus sighs. "Say what you will, but the fact your mother gave me custody of you three is all that matters to me. We could be anywhere in the world and it wouldn't matter as long as you boys were there!"

Romano blushes and pouts. "Yeah…well…I'm sorry if I'm not as happy about my mother giving me up for a house as you are." Romulus frowns and pats him on the head. "I'll find you a new mom, ok~?" The teen rolls his eyes. "And then you'll cheat on that one." Romulus laughs nervously. "Y-you might have a point there…" They both stop their conversation when the youngest boy, a light brown haired boy almost identical to his brothers, comes out from the kitchen and flips the sign on the door to open. "Ok! Break is over~!" Marcello exclaims and Feliciano cheers. "Yay~!" Romano and Romulus share a look before the teen goes in the back to change.

When he comes out in his waiter outfit he goes up to a group of teen boys. "Welcome. Or, as they say it in my homeland, benevuti." Romano says the stupid speech his father had them memorize to say to the customers as he shifts his balance from one leg to the next, trying to get accustomed to the new shoes he bought today for work. "I will be your waiter, or cameriere, for the evening." He says as he shoves some menus into the hands of the brunette in the front of the trio. "Please take these menus and follow me to your seat."

The smaller teen sits the three older boys in a booth next to a beautiful angel statue. "Can I get you anything to drink? Or perhaps something to snack on?" He asks and the blonde smiles up at him with a look in his eyes that makes Romano's skin crawl. "For a snack I will have you covered in whip cream~!" Romano blushes and feels his left eye twitch and notices the brunette kick the blond under the table and send him a dirty glare as their silver haired friend snickers. "Ahahah…so funny…like I haven't heard that one before…" The teen mumbles before looking at the curly haired brunette. "What do you want?"

The brunette's eyes widen, as if he momentarily forgot he was in a restaurant, which judging by that stupid look on his face is a possibility. "U-um…uh….oh! A glass of chinotto! Yeah, that sounds really good~!" The older teen says happily and Romano looks at him surprised. "You're going to have an Italian drink…?" The brunette smiles at him. "Of course! I am at an Italian restaurant! Might as well make the best of it!" Romano feels a small smile twitch to his face for a second, before going back to his frown. "Alright…what do you two want?"

The silver haired teen grins at him. "Pepsi!" The blonde smiles flirtatiously at Romano. "I'll have some ice water." Romano heads off, rolling his eyes in disgust. "Ugh…it's always the same…" He mumbles when he gets into the kitchen with Romulus. "Oh? What's always the same?" Romano leans up against a counter and sighs. "All that people get here is pizza or spaghetti. Along with soda or water. And if they DO get a drink that's Italian it's usually a wine, or they get that and then, of course, a goddamn pizza thinking that the drink is enough daringness from them. GOD I hate people…" Romulus laughs a little and pats him on the head. "People come for the foods they like. And we've only been opened two days. Just be happy that we are getting business. And aren't you the same with anything involving potatoes? You don't even try anything with them~!"

Romano scowls and looks away in annoyance. "Whatever…I'm just saying…if even just ONE customer ordered something different…I would be happy." Marcello scoffs as he heads out with some drinks. "I doubt that, fratello."

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

Antonio glares at Francis. "QUIT hitting on our waiter." Francis sighs dreamily. "But he's so cute~! I don't even think one night with him would be enough~!" Gilbert rolls his eyes and Antonio stomps on the blond's foot under the table. "He has no interest in you. Leave it be. You'll just make dinner awkward." Francis looks at Antonio suspiciously. "You never cared before…" Antonio blushes and looks at the statue next to their table. "N-no…I cared before…but this kid isn't interested…so just…"

Francis and Gilbert look at each other, sharing a knowing smirk. "I see…" The waiter comes back and hands them their drinks. "So…what can I get you?" He asks and Francis smirks at him. "Your name and number." The waiter's hands begins to twitch in anger and Antonio notices this, kicking Francis in the shin. "I'll have…the chicken and eggplant parmesan~!" Antonio coos and notices the boy look at him shocked again. "O-ok…" Francis reaches out and lightly touches the teen's arm to get his attention. "I will have a plate of your spaghetti."

The waiter rolls his eyes. "Of course…and you…?" He asks, looking over to Gilbert. "Oh! I will have a pizza! I have to bring something back for my little brother tonight since our parents are out." The waiter writes down their orders and leaves again. "Your parents are gone again? You should have told us! We would have let him come! Luddy is cool~!" Antonio exclaims and Gilbert shrugs. "He was hanging out with that Japanese kid Kiku…and your worst enemy Nate."

Francis suddenly lets out a purr, getting the attention of the now creeped out Gilbert and Antonio. "Look over there~! He has a twin~!" Antonio and Gilbert look at him confused before looking in the direction he's pointing and notice a boy who looks a lot like their waiter except this one is happy and bubbly. "He's sooo cute~!" Francis says creepily and the other two cringe. "W-well…they are both cute…I guess…" Gilbert mumbles, not really caring and Antonio shrugs. "I think our waiter is cuter."

Francis and Gilbert look at him shocked. "REALLY?" They yell in unison and Francis continues. "I mean, he's cute yes, but he is miserable!" Gilbert looks at Antonio confused. "Is that why you don't like anyone we know? Because they aren't super moody?" Antonio blushes and looks away. "I-I didn't say I liked the waiter like that! I just said he's cuter! There's a difference!"

"…I should come back later…" The waiter mumbles, looking away awkwardly and blushing. "AH!" Antonio notices the smirks on Gilbert and Francis' faces and glares at them. "You guys suck so hard." He hisses and Francis smirks. "Ohhh but I'm pretty sure it is YOU who wants to su-!" "PLEASE don't forget this is a restaurant, sir!" The waiter exclaims awkwardly and Francis smiles at him. "Of course, I didn't mean to offend."

The boy looks at him unconvinced. "Uhuh…anyways…do you need anything…?" Francis smirks. "I would like yo-!" Antonio kicks Francis hard in the knee and smiles at the annoyed waiter. "N-no! We're good!" The boy looks at him for a moment before turning and heading to another table. "What the hell Francis? You're being an idiot!" Antonio hisses and Gilbert looks at him confused. "We always mess with our waiter and make them uncomfortable…oh my god…you really do like this kid…" Francis looks at Antonio in shock. "Oh my god! It has finally happened? Hell has frozen over!" Antonio pouts. "I do not! I just don't think he's the type of kid you should bully!" Francis and Gilbert share a look before rolling their eyes. "Who would've thought a Spaniard would be so dense about love…?" Gilbert mumbles and Francis smiles at him. "Gil how could you forget? Spain is the country of passion! My country, France, is the country of l'amour~!"

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano hurries back into the kitchen and begins hitting his head with an empty tray. "I! Hate! This! Restaurant!" Feliciano comes up to him confused. "Ve~? What's wrong, fratello?" Romano presses his head against the tray, hiding his blush. "I hate the customers already!" Feliciano frowns. "Were those teens you're waiting on mean to you?" The older Italian looks at his brother. "N-no…of course not! And if they were I could handle it on my own!" He goes and finishes the orders they placed before heading back out.

He heads up to the trio's table, noticing that the brunette isn't there. "Ah~! Our food! How fast!" The blonde coos and the silver haired boy's eyes light up. "FUCK YEAH! AWESOME!" Romano rolls his eyes and leans forward to place the brunette's food at his spot. The blonde takes this opportunity to reach for his ass but gets stopped by the brunette. "What are you doing, Francis?" The brunette asks and Francis laughs. "Nothing, Antonio~!" Antonio glares at him and Romano backs away. "Right…well…enjoy your meals…" He mumbles as Antonio glares at the silver haired boy. "Keep him in line, Gilbert!"

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Romano hands them the check and hurriedly checks them out. "Later, little waiter~!" Francis coos and Gilbert rolls his eyes. "You can be so lame at times…" Antonio stays behind as they leave and Romano glares at him. "I'm not giving you my number or anything like that." The taller brunette blushes. "N-no! That's not what I want! I-I-! I wanted to apologize to you for them!" Romano raises his brow in confusion. "…Why?" Antonio looks at him embarrassed. "B-because I think I like you. A-and I know you wouldn't date me on the impression I made today…so…"

The Italian crosses his arms and looks away blushing. "Well then…if you like me so much…come here without that blonde." Antonio smiles brightly. "Right! I definitely will, mister waiter!" Romano watches him leave and mumbles. "I-it's Romano…" Antonio stops and smiles back at him. "Have a nice night, Romano…" Feliciano runs over to Romano and smiles. "He was cute, fratello~!" Romano twitches. "…I guess…" The older brother huffs and goes to clean up the table, noticing a number with the name Antonio next to it and blushes.

"Ugh…probably that Francis guy's way of trying to get in my pants…" He mutters and crumples up the piece of paper before setting it in his pocket. "I-I can't throw it away where someone can read it…" Romano says to himself. It's not like he saved it because the handwriting was completely different from the way Francis signed the receipt. He doesn't want to see Antonio again, really he doesn't.

* * *

><p>AN: SUPER OLD! SO PLEASE FORGIVE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES!*too lazy to proofread* I stumbled upon it today and reread it and was like 'hm...this isn't half bad', so I'm putting it up. I have sssooooo many other things I have to write right now, but I didn't TECHNICALLY write this recently...so...it's...ok...*lame excuse for posting this* I probably won't write the next chapter for a while unless someone, like, REALLY wants me to. In the next few weeks I should get to the next chapter. Idk. I like to think I'm going to be struck with inspiration one day to just sit down and spit out amazing chapters to my stories...a girl likes to dream... Annnyyywayssss HOPE YOU LIKE IT~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...or Pirates.(Not of the Caribbean) Thank god.

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Two: A new friend!**_

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano sighs and heads out on his vespa with Marcello. He promised the boy he would take him out to look around town. Marcello also sort of blackmailed him when he found the phone number of that Antonio guy's. Er…that Spanish idiot whose name he DEFINITELY doesn't remember. And whose number he DEFINITELY still doesn't have in his sock drawer. Stupid Spanish bastard.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by Marcello yelling to him. "FRATELLO! IN FRONT OF YOU!" Romano comes to a quick stop when he sees another teen boy in the road trying to catch what looks like a baby polar bear. "Kumawaro! Wait up!" The boy calls out weakly and Romano lifts his goggles and looks at him questioningly. "…What are you doing?" He asks and the blonde smiles, having captured the now struggling bear. "I was catching my Kumagonbo."

Romano and Marcello raise a brow, responding in unison. "I thought it was Kumawaro…" The blonde looks at them confused. "Huh?" The brothers roll their eyes. "Nothing…" Romano says and Marcello smiles at him. "What's your name?" "Matthew~!" Matthew says happily and Marcello points to himself. "I'm Marcello and this is Romano, mio fratello~…er…my older brother." Romano waves at him half heartedly. "Hi." Marcello spots a blonde boy around his age that was at the restaurant a few times the past two days and jumps off the vespa. "Why don't you take Matthew with you, fratello? I just found something to do~!"

Romano looks to his brother, to the blonde child, then back to his brother. "Please don't say it like that while you're looking at the boy in such a creepy manor… You're making me feel as if I let you go I will be aiding in something illegal…" Marcello smiles at his brother. "I will behave~!" Romano eyes him suspiciously. "The look on your face tells me otherwise." Before Romano can protest more his brother is already next to the boy, his helmet discarded on the seat behind Romano. "…Poor kid…"

Matthew laughs a little. "Peter can handle himself. If not…Berwald might just kill Marcello…well…Tino is probably more of a threat…" Romano looks at him confused. "Which is his dad?" Matthew laughs again. "They both are!" The Italian looks at him surprised for a moment before laughing a little. "That's a relief. At least he won't be too put off by Marcello's advances." Both boys stare at each other for a moment before Romano groans and holds out the helmet. "Want a ride? There's another helmet in the carry-on you can use for…Kumawhatzit." Matthew smiles and puts on the helmet before grabbing the other and putting it on the bear. "Thank you~!" He says before climbing on behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, locking the bear between them.

Romano drives down the road, looking around, until he comes upon a large mansion. "This is my stop~!" Matthew says and Romano pulls into the gates and down the large driveway. At the end he parks off to the side and takes off his helmet. "YOU'RE RICH?" Romano yells and Matthew laughs. "The clothes set you off, didn't they?" The Italian nods, twitching. "Well…no offense…but an orange hoodie and baggy jeans don't scream rich…" Matthew shrugs. "I like to dress comfortably. Oh! Would you like to come in? My cousin is here with his friends, but they're cool! My brother was here earlier…but I think he ran off with the student council president Arthur again…"

Romano thinks for a minute and decides he REALLY wants to see the inside of an actual mansion. So he nods and follows him in. Once inside Matthew leads him to the living room where he can hear noises. They go into the living room and Romano is ready to run. He wordlessly turns away and waves goodbye to Matthew, trying to sneak out. "LOVII! IS THAT YOU?" Romano twitches, not knowing what a Lovi is and deciding it's some weird nickname for Matthew. Which he could totally believe…if it wasn't a certain Spaniard calling it.

"Lovi~! What are you doing here~? Uwah! Mattie can make friends with ANYONE!" Antonio coos, running over and grabbing Romano's arm. "Hello Lovi~!" Romano looks at him confused and annoyed as he runs through all the Spanish words he knows. "…What is Lovi? Some Spanish word?" Antonio laughs a little. "No! Lovi is your name." The Italian twitches. "For someone who left me his number you are pretty bad at my name…" Antonio smiles at him. "No, your name is Romano…something. At least that is what you told me it was. However, your name tag at the restaurant had the name Lovino. Since I'd prefer not to think you gave me a fake name-" Romano inwardly kicks himself. WHY DIDN'T HE DO THAT? "-I must assume you are using a fake name at work, right~? Even if it is though…I like 'Lovi' for you~! Think of it as a pet name from me~!"

The Italian looks at him twitching. "You can be pretty smart…for someone who is so stupid. And you can't give me a pet name. Pervert." Antonio laughs and ever-so-gently forces Romano back towards the living room. One they get in he looks at the TV that Francis and Gilbert are staring at so intently. On the screen is a man with long brown hair and a Fabio-like face. "…He looks like a porn star…" Romano mumbles and twitches when two whore convince said pirate-Fabio that grabbing a woman's boobs is a handshake. "…What…are you watching…?" He asks, a little afraid of the answer. The blonde from the other night, Francis, looks over at him and smiles a creepy French smile. "Por-!" Antonio subtly kicks his side. "Pirates! A movie called Pirates! It's funny!"

Romano looks at the TV then at Matthew as he enters the room with drinks. "…What is this movie?" He asks and Matthew looks at it for a minute before smiling. "It's free, on-demand, cable porn!" Romano tenses up and looks back at Antonio, who is still holding onto his shoulders, suspiciously. "…Why are three teenage boys watching porn in the living room together…?"

Antonio smiles at him nervously. "I-it's not like that!" Romano looks at him in disgust. "You're those type of boys that don't care who it's from…as long as you get off, aren't you?" Antonio, and even Matthew, speaks up. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Francis gets up and walks over to Romano, patting him on the shoulder. "Lovi-!" "DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." "Right…Romano…we aren't watching this for that reason. We watch it because it's funny~! Why don't you sit down and watch it with us~?" The blonde asks and Romano groans. "Why did I come in…?"

Antonio comes up and oh-so-subtly pulls him away from Francis, leading him to the couch. "Si! Si! Watch it with us, Lovi~!" He sits the Italian on the couch and sits down next to him, Matthew sitting on the other side. "…I don't really have a choice…do I...?" Romano asks and Gilbert turns around, grinning at him. "We aren't called the bad touch trio for nothing!" The Italian looks at him creeped out and moves closer to Matthew, the only safe person in the room.

* * *

><p>Antonio POV:<p>

Antonio looks at Gilbert pissed before turning to see Romano practically in Matthew's lap to stay away from him. "It's not like that! We don't go around groping people! …Well…I don't…I just hug people a lot! That's not groping!" Gilbert shrugs. "The awesome me doesn't even hug people. But it's still what we're called!" Antonio groans. With Gilbert and Francis…and now Matthew around he's never going to get Romano to like him!

Antonio shares a look with Matthew that screams 'help' and the blonde sighs. "They are only called that because Francis, the oh-so wonderful cousin of mine, molests and sleeps with everyone, Antonio hugs pretty much anyone he meets, and Gilbert has a potty mouth. They also chose touch because it sounded good with trio." Matthew says and Romano rolls his eyes. "Whatever…" He moves a little closer to the middle, closer to Antonio, and the Spaniard smiles. One step closer.

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

After everything has calmed down, and he gave in to actually watching the stupid movie, he had to admit it was pretty funny. The acting sucks, which they all have been constantly making fun of, and the dialogue is just…so stupid. It's kind of hilarious. However, he doesn't want the others to know he's actually enjoying it. That fact would give Francis and Antonio WAY too much joy. So he remains silent. Until he breaks.

In a scene where the 'gay-but-not-gay' pirate hunter and his female first mate or whatever are tied up as punishment from a man who loved the woman, she speaks up asking "Do you smell smoke?" and the man, pissed at being punished for her sleeping around replies "Maybe it's your burning *lady part word here*-!"

Romano stares at the TV for a second as everyone else is laughing before he, himself, breaks and bursts into laughter with the rest of them. Luckily it's drowned out by the others laughter, but then he does something else stupid; he leans on Antonio. This quickly silences them both and before Romano can move away Antonio holds his arm. "See Lovi~? Told you it was funny~!" "Wh-whatever…let go!" "I don't want to!" Antonio says happily and Romano glares. "WELL TOO DAMN BAD!" Francis looks back at them pouting as they argue. "Why is he allowed to call you Lovi~?"

Romano freezes, a blush spreading across his face. "I-! Well it's-! H-he's not a rapist! …Probably…" Antonio looks at him hurt. "Probably? Lovi~! Don't put me on Francis' level!" Francis glares. "What is that supposed to mean?" The three of them get into an argument, leaving Matthew and Gilbert out. Matthew quickly moves from the couch, since Romano was now kicking and screaming because Antonio is trying to hug him, and sits beside Gilbert.

"Antonio and Francis are such people hogs…" Matthew mumbles, pouting. "Kesesese! But now you get to spend time with me!" Gilbert says, making Matthew blush and look away. "Y-yeah…"

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

A few hours later Antonio looks at the clock and groans. "I have to head home…Gil, you driving?" Gilbert looks over at him from his seat beside Matthew, playing Mario Cart. "No way! I just got to play the game with someone who WASN'T Romano which means I can win!" Antonio rolls his eyes, for the past hour or so they had been playing Mario cart, and Romano had been kicking everyone's ass. The only reason he finally lost was because…well…they cheated. Francis took off his shirt and threw it over the boy's eyes, letting Gilbert win. It was ok though, because Romano's pouting look is adorable~!

Antonio leaves his thoughts and glares at Gilbert. "Dude! How am I going to get home?" Matthew looks up at Romano, who was also getting ready to leave for a shift at the restaurant. "Why doesn't Romano take you home?" Antonio finds himself blushing a little and he looks at Romano, who at the moment looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "Would that be ok, Lovi?" Romano groans. "I guess not. Where do you live?" "Near your restaurant~! Oh! Just bring me there and I'll walk home!" Antonio says and Romano sighs. "Fine…let's go."

Matthew looks up at Romano from the game and smiles. "Let's hang out again!" Romano nods. "Yeah…without these three." Antonio frowns. "But Lovi~! We had fun~!" "YOU AND YOUR FRENCH BASTARD OF A FRIEND PRACTICALLY ATTACKED ME ON THE COUCH!" Romano fumes and Antonio whines. "Because we wanted to win Mario cart~!" "Wh-whatever, come on!"

They go outside and Romano hands him a helmet before putting on his own. Antonio watches the boy put riding goggles on along with riding gloves as well, both of which obviously weren't his since they are over-sized, but adorable nonetheless. "…What are you just standing there for? Can't you get the helmet on yourself?" Romano asks annoyed and Antonio goes to say yes, before he gets an idea. "No, Lovi~! I don't ride things that require helmets a lot! And this one is even more confusing…"

The smaller teen stares at him for a second before walking over. Antonio holds in a smirk as Romano commands him to lean down and places the helmet on the older teen's head. He blushes as Romano's soft fingers brush up against his skin to strap it on Antonio. "There, can we go now?" Antonio smiles. "Can I get some goggles~?" Romano looks at him confused. "I...only have this pair." The Spaniard shrugs. "I guess I'll just have to shield my eyes with Lovi's back~!" Romano blushes. "I-! WH-? NO WAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" "But…I could fall off and die…" Antonio says and Romano crosses his arms, looking away annoyed. "That's your problem!"

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

Romano eventually gave in, not wanting to be late, and now he's driving Antonio who has his arms tightly around the boy's waist. While one might think that's just him wanting to hold the boy, they would only be partially right. However, there's also the fact that the small Italian drives like a MAD MAN. "L-Lovi! Isn't this too fast?" Antonio asks, his voice muffled by the fact his face is buried in the boy's hair since Romano is too small for him to use his back. This action Antonio is actually only doing for the sole purpose of not having to see what Romano is doing. This boy's driving is enough to make anyone uneasy!

Finally they reach the restaurant and Romano parks. "Dios mio! Is that how all Italian's drive in Italy?" Antonio asks and Romano rolls his eyes. "Don't be such a baby." The Italian goes over to him and takes the Spaniard's helmet off, making him smile a little. "I guess it wasn't too bad…" Antonio says and Romano nods as he takes off his own stuff and puts them in his carry-on. "After all, I got to hug Lovi~!" Romano blushes and glares. "S-stop talking like that you pervert!"

Antonio simply smiles at him for a moment, before he remembers something. "Hey, I gave you my number…you got that, si?" Romano blushes more. "Y-yeah…" "Then why haven't you called~?" Antonio whines and the Italian glares. "I'm never going to call you! Idiot! If you want to talk to me than call me!" The Spaniard's eyes light up. "Ok! What's your number~?" "I'm not telling you. Find it on your own." Romano says and Antonio frowns. "What's your dad's name?" "Not telling." The Spaniard sighs. "At least give me your last name?" "Nope."

Antonio sulks a little. "It's Vargas!" Romano and Antonio look over surprised to see a smaller version of Romano, the youngest one of his brothers. "Ah~! Lovi's fratellino~!" Antonio coos and the boy nods. "I'm surprised you know Italian, Antonio. I'm Marcello by the way." Marcello says and Antonio smiles at him. "Ah! Marcello~! I learned some Italian a while back…thank you for giving me your last name!" Antonio says and Marcello smirks, ignoring Romano's glare.

"I'll do you one better." Marcello says and hands him a piece of paper. "On that is fratello's cell phone and our home phone! Enjoy~! Oh, and our father's name is Romulus!" Antonio waves goodbye to Marcello as the boy heads into the restaurant before staring at the paper starry eyed. "Lovi's numbers~!" Romano blushes. "D-DON'T YOU DARE CALL!" Antonio smiles at him. "I'll text you tonight, Lovi~!" "D-DAMNIT! DON'T YOU DARE!" The Italian yells as Antonio walks off, humming happily to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: ...please don't read this part...lD...Yeah...it's fun watching those type of movies. XD Especially with friend's so you can make fun of it. Me and one of my buddies were watching one that was a female rip off of spider man when two of our friends came in and...basically reacted how Romano did...until they sat down and watched it. DON'T JUDGE US! THOSE THINGS ARE FUNNY! The movie mention in here, if anyone over eighteen is curious, is called Pirates. The main guy is totally gay and it's hilarious. BUT ONLY PEOPLE OVER EIGHTEEN SHOULD LOOK IT UP! ...Although I'm pretty sure no one eighteen and over read my stuff...lD I'M NOT A PERVERT! I SWEAR! WE DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE PORN-ISH AT FIRST! BUT THEY WERE SO FUNNY WE COULDN'T HELP IT! *sulks in corner*


	3. Chapter 3

His Favorite Customer

Chapter Three: Phone Rings Once

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano wakes up to the sound of his phone going off. The ring tone was a basic one, rather than the custom ones he has for family. Out of curiosity, and annoyance, he grabs the phone and looks at the number. It's one he's never called, yet knows by heart. It's Antonio's number.

He feels his heart race and his face heat up. Fighting down the nervous lump in his throat he looks at the text message. It screams immature, like Antonio. [Good morning Lovi~! I was debating when to text you (since I know you'd just hang up if I called), so I decided to do it now! XD Please respond Lovi!]

Romano groans and places the phone back on his stand before curling back up under the blankets. It's nine on a Sunday morning, and he has to work later. No way in hell he's wasting precious sleeping time on that idiot. He pulls the covers over his head and tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

Antonio stares at the phone nervously. It has been six minutes and thirty seven…thirty eight seconds since he sent the text to Romano. He's never felt so anxious and worried before. He cant sleep, even though he's exhausted. So he decides to call Francis using his home phone.

"Toni, mon ami, do you know what time it is?" Francis asks tiredly and Antonio sighs. "I-I cant sleep…." The blonde sighs over the phone. "And why not?" "I sent Lovi a text and he hasn't answered yet!" Antonio cries and Francis coos. "Oh~? How long ago was this~?" The Spaniard looks at the clock and frowns. "Seven minutes, twenty five seconds!" Francis laughs a little. "You're counting seconds? Why must you and Gilbert be so pathetic with this stuff?" "L-leave me alone!" Antonio whines and Francis sighs.

"It's only been seven minutes, and it's pretty early. He'll probably respond around noon." The blonde says and Antonio frowns. "What is he deleted it? WHAT IS HE BLOCKED MY-?" The panicked brunette gets cut off by the sound of his cell phone. "You should check that, mon ami~!" Francis coos before hanging up on Antonio.

The brunette hangs up his phone as well and nervously grabs his cell phone, flipping it open and grinning ear to ear at the sight of Romano's name. quickly opening the text he reads it. [WHAT. THE. FUCK? WHO SENDS A TEXT TO SOMEONE AT NINE IN THE FUCKING MORNING? I'M TEMPTED TO BLOCK YOUR SORY ASS!] Antonio frowns at this and feels his heart sink, before reading on. [I don't accept text messages, or any messages, from people before noon unless it's an emergency. I'll give you a second chance this one time. But only because I'm really tired and was TRYING to go back to sleep until I realized a dumb ass like you would probably sit up waiting for my reply. NOT THAT I CARE! Just go to bed…bastard.]

The brunette grins ear to ear again, his face warming up. "Lovi, you're so cute~!" He coos before going to text him back, but quickly stops himself. Cant ruin his second chance too quickly. Still smiling to himself, he lies back down in his bed and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano sits at his kitchen table, head down. He sent such an embarrassing text to that idiot. "Good morning fratello!" Marcello says, smirking to himself. This is never a good sign. "I can HEAR the smirk in your voice, bastard…" Romano mumbles and Marcello walks closer up to him. "You know…if you're still so tired…perhaps you should…how to put it…'just go to bed…bastard." The smaller teen says and Romano shoots up from the table. "YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE AGAIN! BASTARD!" He fumes and chases the laughing boy around the house.

"Well well, my boys are so lively today~!" Romulus coos, coming in the room with Feliciano. "Of course fratello is! He got a text from Antonio this morning~!" Feliciano coos and Romano puts Marcello into a headlock. "YOU TOLD EVERYONE? YOU SON OF A-!" He gets cut off in his curse by the sound of his father gasping. "My baby boy is in love? And I haven't met him? I wont allow it!" Romano twitches. "I! AM! NOT! IN! LOVE! He's just an annoying idiot who wont leave me alone! Like Marcello!"

Romulus looks at him horrified. "OH DEAR GOD! YOU LOVE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! THAT MEANS-! OH THIS IS SERIOUS!" Romano fumes. "I-! WHAT? I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANTONIO!" Marcello smirks up at him from the head lock. "Then why did you care so much if he was getting sleep or not~?" The Italian blushes. "STOP READING MY FUCKING TEXTS! THAT'S IT! I'M LOCKING MY DOOR FROM NOW ON!" He fumes and Romulus gasps. "My son is going to be locking his door? He's finally an adult~!" He coos and Romano twitches. "What are you…? AH! THAT IS NOT WHY I WILL BE LOCKING MY DOOR, DAMNIT!"

Romulus sighs sadly. "Oh…I guess you wont be wanting my old magazines…then again, if you're into an Antonio, you would probably want a different kind of magazine then what I have…" Romano pales. "I don't like Antonio! I don't want 'those' magazines of either gender! AND OH MY GOD! I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR COLLECTION OF THEM EITHER! THIS FAMILY IS EVIL! CHIIGII!" He cries and grabs his phone, leaving the house and going to his vespa. Driving off, he goes to Matthew's. the only sane person in this town so far.

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

Antonio meets with Francis and Gilbert at Francis' and his cousins' house, well, mansion. "GUYS! GUYS! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS~! YOU MUST LOOK AT THIS~!" Francis and Gilbert sigh as Antonio shows them the text from Romano. "isn't he adorable~?" Gilbert looks at Francis. "Did you notice there was a curse word in almost every sentence?" Francis nods, a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you think maybe Antonio is a masochist…?"

"FUCK!" The three look over and see Romano standing at the door with a smiling Matthew. "Are they always here?" Romano asks annoyed and Antonio runs over to him. "Lovi~! How are-?" "DON'T EVER WAKE ME UP THAT EARLY AGAIN!" The Italian hisses and Antonio smiles. "So I can wake you up at a later time~?" "Well I guess-NO! WAIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Romano yells and grabs Matthew's sleeve. "Come on! I brought an extra helmet!" Matthew laughs a little. "Great! Let's go! Bye you guys~!" He says, waving goodbye as he's dragged out.

When they leave, Gilbert frowns. "There goes spending the day with Mattie…" Antonio and Francis pat him on the back. "It's ok Gil! You can have lunch with him at school tomorrow! We'll keep Lovi away!" The Spaniard says and Gilbert smiles at him. "Awesome! Alone time with Mattie~!" "Perhaps you can man up and ask him out~?" Francis coos and Antonio laughs as Gilbert glares at them. "Leave me alone! I will when I'm ready!" "It's been…how many years?" Antonio asks and Gilbert groans. "Mattie isn't someone you can just grab and do what you want with! You have to woo him and make him comfortable and in love with you as much as you are with him before you can make a move!"

Francis and Antonio look at him for a minute before laughing. "Oh my god you're hilarious!" "How cute~!" Antonio coos and Gilbert blushes. "It's not cute! It's awesome! It'll blow your mind with how awesome it is!" Francis smiles at him. "I wish you luck~! But remember, if you hurt my Mathieu in anyway I will have to hurt you!" Gilbert and Antonio laugh at the idea before noticing the dark look on Francis' face. "Oh…he's serious…." Antonio says before he and Gilbert laugh even harder.

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano brings them to the docks as Matthew requested. "Why are we here…?" He asks and Matthew smiles at him. "I like it down here. It's pretty but simple…you know what I mean?" Matthew asks and Romano shakes his head. "I get the pretty…but you lost me at simple. I mean, it has a refurbished gazebo, lookout point with nice benches, even a food place in the visitors center…isn't that elaborate for an American dock?" Romano says and Matthew laughs a little.

"You think so little or American places! But I meant compared to the extravagant places I am forced to go to. It's far more peaceful and simple here. No need to be on edge and worried about messing up…it's nice, you know?" Matthew says and Romano shrugs. "I guess I understand…it's really simple compared to places in Italy as well, but that's to be expected in America." The brunette says and Matthew smiles at him. "You miss it there, huh?" "Yeah, it's way better there…er…no offence." Romano says and Matthew shrugs. "None taken."

Matthew looks at him curiously. "Did you drag me away because you hate Antonio? He's not really all that bad, you know." The Italian rolls his eyes. "I left because I have a mutual hatred of all three of them." Matthew gasps. "But Gilbert-! I-I mean Antonio-! I mean, all of them-!" Romano raises a brow. "Gilbert…? You like that annoying albino bastard?"

"H-he's not annoying! Or a bastard! He's very sweet!" Matthew yells and Romano looks at him a little surprised. "Well then….that would be a yes on the crush…" He mumbles and Matthew blushes. "I-! Um-! You see-! It's not like…well…h-he's just really nice! And good looking! And awesome! Er-! I mean-! Oh god!" Matthew squeaks, burying his bright red face in his hands and Romano groans. "Dear god…don't let him hear you say that…"

After a few hours of hanging out, Romano brings Matthew back home. "I'll see you later, I have work." Romano says and Matthew nods. "Hey! Let's trade numbers first!" Matthew offers and Romano nods, quickly trading numbers before heading to work.

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

"EEHHHHHHH? HE JUST GAVE YOU IT?" Antonio whines, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and Matthew nods. "Well…yeah…" The Spaniard sniffles and staggers over to the couch, sulking on it. "I'm…sorry…?" Matthew says confused and Francis comes over. "I know something to cheer you up!" Antonio looks up at him. "What…?" "Going out to dinner! To a certain Italian restaurant~!" Francis coos and the Spaniard looks at him starry eyed. "YES!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know! I know! I'm taking forever updating my stories! It's because my laptop is now dead and gone, so I have been writing them in a notebook and then typing them up...well...this is the first one, which explains it's shortness, but yeah. I'M SO SORRY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ALL OF IT MORE!


	4. Chapter 4

His Favorite Customer

Chapter Four: Attractive But Bitter

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano walks over to the door to greet their new guests while staring down a blonde German his brother is talking to. He says his normal spiel before actually looking at the people in the booth and noticing who they are. "Y-YOU?" The Italian screams in horror and everyone but Matthew grins. "Hey, Romano…" The Canadian mumbles and Romano sighs in defeat. "Hey Matthew…" "Lovi~! You look so cute in your waiter outfit~!" Antonio coos and Romano twitches, looking at him annoyed. "…I'm burning it after my shift." He says decidedly and Antonio gasps. "L-LOVI! DON'T DO THAT!" "Oh, I'm doing it. Then I'm putting the ashes in the river, where I one day hope to put you." Romano says in a deadpanned voice.

"Mon dieu~! Romano wants to get Tonio all wet~!" Francis teases and Gilbert snickers. "Kesesese! How naughty you are, Romano!" Romano and Antonio look at the snickering teens. "SHUT UP!" They yell in unison, an identical blush covering their faces. "So mean~! Oh look, Gil! Your petit frère is here~!" Francis coos, pointing to the evil German who is trying to get into Romano's little brother's pants. "…Of COURSE that's your brother." He says bitterly and Gilbert looks at him curiously. "Well yeah! Wait…why are you saying it like that…?" Romano looks down at him with a murderous smirk. "Keep him out of here. FOREVER." Gilbert locks eyes with Romano, now annoyed. "And why SHOULD he stay away?"

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

Antonio looks at the two boys locked in a deadly stare down and panics. Gilbert lets absolutely NO ONE say mean things about Ludwig, and Romano…well, he's Romano. That is worry enough! "Y-you two-!" He gets cut off by an angry Romano. "Because he has been here everyday since we opened, at least twice, and is trying to get in my brother's pants! I WONT ALLOW IT!" Antonio sighs in defeat and notices Matthew doing the same. There is one thing that is universal for all brothers; you never mess with their siblings. While Antonio doesn't have siblings, he certainly knows this fact well enough from all the guys he knows who do.

"If he wants to, he can!" Gilbert says and Romano twitches. "LIKE HELL HE CAN! THAT'S MY-!" "Fratello?" Marcello calls, placing a hand on Romano's shoulder and almost instantly calming him down, which totally didn't make Antonio envious. Not even a little. Romano and Gilbert both fall silent and stare at the younger boy. "What…are you doing?" Marcello asks before his eyes land on Antonio and a ghost of a smirk comes to his lips. "Did you sleep well, ANTONIO?" The Spaniard blushes, along with Romano, and he nods confused. "Y-yeah…" "D-DAMNIT! Don't say his name too loud, or-!"

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

"Ehhh? This is il mio bambino's amore~?" Romulus coos, popping up out of nowhere, and Romano pales. "I-I already said-!" "Ohhh! You're Lovi's dad~?" Antonio coos and Romulus smiles at him. "Lovi? Oh how adorable~! Pet names already~! What is Romano's for you?" The man asks as Romano watches on in a silent horror. "Um…uh...he doesn't really-!" "Toooomaaatoooo baaassstaaarrrd…!" Romano hisses and Antonio jumps a little as Romulus laughs. "Now Lovi, be nice!" He chides and Romano twitches, a chill running down his spine at his father using the name. "D-DON'T YOU DARE START ON THAT AS WELL, PAPA!" Romano warns and Romulus pouts. "But it's so cute; papa just wants to call his bambino something cute…"

"You need to be nice to your dad, Romano~!" Francis and Gilbert tease, making the Italian fume and stomp off, leaving Romulus and a snickering Marcello at the table. He goes into the kitchen and sits down in a huff. "Ah, is something wrong Romano-kun?" Romano looks over and sees the Japanese boy they hired today to help out. "No, Kiku, no I'm not." Kiku peaks out the door for a minute before looking back at Romano. "You are dating Antonio-sempai? That was fast…" "WE! ARE! NOT! DATING! Marcello is lying and papa and Antonio are too STUPID to know what the hell is really going on!"

Kiku nods understandingly. "Well, it's probably best you don't date Antonio-sempai anyways…" Romano looks at him, his curiosity piqued. "…Why not? I-I don't want to! I'm just curious why not!" He adds quickly and Kiku opens the door again, ushering Romano to look out with him. "Do you see that blonde girl over there with her tall brother?" Kiku asks and Romano nods. "Well that is Bella and her brother Abel. Bella is kind of…very in love with Antonio." Romano looks at the girl annoyed. "Is she stupid? And even if she does, why should that matter?" He asks, afraid of the answer.

"Well…Abel is a very protective brother…if someone broke his sister's heart, even indirectly, they would have to answer to him…" Kiku says and Romano notices a faint blush on the Asian boy's cheeks. "…Oh mio dio…you like one of them, don't you?" Romano asks and Kiku jumps back from the door flustered. "O-of course I don't. Anyways…none of that matters since you don't like him anyways, right?" Kiku asks and Romano blushes a little as well. "R-right! I don't care…" He walks away from Kiku and begins to cook the orders his brothers have brought in.

* * *

><p>Antonio POV:<p>

The Spaniard sighs as Romulus finally leaves, having taken their orders since Romano stormed off. Antonio looks around the restaurant for said Italian, he is the reason he came after all. "Romano's dad is so nice…it makes you wonder where he gets his attitude from!" Gilbert says and Antonio glares at him. "Lovi is nice too! He's just shy!" The albino looks at him confused for a minute before laughing a little. "Ok, ok! Then I wonder where he gets his shyness!" Francis sighs dramatically. "Perhaps big brother should help the poor boy out~!" The other three boys look at him confused. "Who is big brother?" They ask in unison and Francis smiles. "Me, of course!"

Antonio and Matthew twitch, looking at Francis darkly. "Stay. Away." They warn before everyone looks at Matthew surprised. "Why are you getting so protective?" Gilbert asks, a jealous tone to his voice, and Francis nods. "Oui, I can understand Tonio, but you shouldn't care." Matthew groans. "I don't want you guys scaring off my only friend! Please, PLEASE leave him alone!" He begs and the other three look at him silently for a minute before smiling. "Mathieu is so cute when begging~!" Francis coos and Gilbert blushes. "How could we possibly say no?" Antonio nods. "I'll make sure they behave Mattie!"

Matthew looks at him annoyed. "You too, Antonio. Are you even aware his dad thinks you two are dating?" He asks and Antonio gasps, blushing. "H-he does? When did he say that?" The Spaniard asks and Matthew groans. "He called you Romano's 'amore'. You know Italian, you should know what he meant." The Canadian says and Antonio looks at him shocked. He didn't hear that at all. "I-I…didn't hear that…" "What were you doing? Staring at Romano? Kesesese!" Gilbert jokes and Antonio looks over at him flustered. "Q-que? Of course not!" He exclaims before laughing nervously and the other three gawk at him. "Oh god you were." Matthew says before Gilbert and Francis burst into laughter. "KESESESESESE! THAT IS HILARIOUS!" Gilbert exclaims and Francis nods. "Ohohohon~! Someone has been bitten by the love bug, oui~?"

Antonio blushes. "N-no! That isn't it at all! I just-!" "Ahem!" The Spaniard pales and looks over to see Romano standing there holding a large tray full of their orders and blushing like crazy. He really needs to stop coming here with these guys. They are so evil, like Romano's brother Marcello. Of course Marcello's evilness usually benefits him, but still. "H-hey Lovi…I'm sorry about that! I didn't hear him say 'amore' so I thought-!"

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano listens as Antonio apologizes, noticing the troubled look on the older teens face. "It doesn't matter. Marcello's to blame, the little bastard. I'll clear it up later." He says as he hands them their food and drinks. It's strange, but spending time with Kiku, or Matthew for that matter, has a calming effect. Romano doubts anyone can stay pissed with them around for long. Which is good, because if it wasn't for that he would be slamming Antonio's face into the table right now. And be totally justified, might he add. "I am really sorry, Lovi…" Antonio says, his face annoyingly sincere, and Romano groans.

"Wh-whatever. It doesn't matter anyways…he reads too much into things anyways. If it wasn't you, it would be Matthew he thought I was with." The Italian says, not noticing the dark looks flash through Gilbert and Antonio's eyes. "Or maybe even Kiku, since I get along with him so well." Romano continues, unaware of the pissed look now on Antonio's face. "The point is, it's not just you. It's anyone Marcello decides to point the finger at." The smaller brunette concludes before looking over at Antonio, who forces a smile back on his face. "I-I see…" Antonio says in a strained voice and Romano looks at him confused before shrugging it off and heading back to the kitchen.

"Oh my~! Looks like our little Antonio has people to be jealous of, oui~? Be careful Mathieu!" Francis teases and Matthew rolls his eyes. "I'm not attracted to Romano, and vice versa. I also doubt he or Kiku are attracted to each other. However…." Matthew looks over to Antonio, still smiling a strained smile. "…I have a feeling he isn't really listening right now anyways…so it doesn't matter what I say." Francis and Gilbert look at Antonio for a minute before nodding grimly. "Yep." Gilbert says and Francis sighs. "A man and his jealousies. How sad…and yet romantic~!"

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

Romano finally finishes his shift after Antonio and the others leave. He goes in the back and sees Kiku also getting ready to leave. "Is Feliciano bringing you home tonight?" Romano asks and Kiku smiles at him. "No he's taking home Marcello-kun. Romulus-san is staying late, so…" The Italian groans, knowing what 'staying late' really translates to with his player of a dad. "Right, right…you want a ride?" Kiku nods. "If you don't mind, Romano-kun." Romano shrugs. "I wouldn't offer if I minded, Kiku. Come on." They both grab their coats and head to the back parking lot, getting on the vespa.

Romano flinches a little when Kiku puts his arms around his waist. Why couldn't vespas have handle bars in the back as well? Ignoring the annoying contact, he drives the other teen home as quick as possible. Making Kiku dreadfully pale when he finally does get off. "A-arigatou…Romano-kun…" He says and Romano nods, looking around the street. It's one he hasn't been on, but it's really close to the restaurant. For a minute he finds himself wondering if this is the street Antonio… "GAH! TH-THAT DOESN'T MATTER DAMNIT!" He screams, earning a confused look from Kiku.

"…What doesn't matter, Romano-kun?" The Japanese boy asks, an amused look in his eyes. "N-nothing! Nothing at all! Hurry up and go inside so I can go home, damnit!" He demands, flustered, and Kiku nods. "Oyasuminasai, Romano-kun." "Buona notte, Kiku. Now go inside." The Asian heads up to his house, smirking and mumbling under his breath. "Tsundere's are adorable. Let's hope Antonio-sempai is patient." "WHERE YOU TALKING TO ME?" Romano calls out from the driveway and Kiku laughs a little. "No, no, just myself. Good bye." He says before disappearing inside the house.

"Jeez, that kid is nice but he can be so weird…" Romano mumbles before pulling out and driving down the rest of the road, not to see if Antonio live here of course. There's no way he could tell anyways, unless the Spaniard was outside or something…WHICH HE ISN'T HOPING FOR. He just wants to get to know all the roads in town. In case his father makes a delivery service for their restaurant. THAT. IS. ALL. Going down farther he sees a large, beautiful house that looks southern even though they are in New York. He studies it as he goes by, the wrap around porch, the coliseums, a huge in-ground pool, and a couple of those half-tower corners made the house perfect in his eyes. Once he notices the tomato garden, the veritable cherry on top of the already perfect house, and in doing so he doesn't notice the light post he's heading for.

Finally looking away from the house he sees the post and tries to swerve to avoid it, doing so too late and crashing into it. He goes flying off his vespa and lands on the perfect house's lawn. "Owww…" Romano groans, rubbing his head after removing his now cracked helmet and looking at his vespa. Before he can remove his destroyed goggles and get a really good look at it though he's distracted by the sound of someone running over. "A-are you alright? I just got home and saw you crash and-!" Romano looks up as he removes his goggles, brown eyes meeting worried green ones.

"…Antonio…?" He asks, feeling his eyes twitch, and the Spaniard gasps. "DIOS MIO! LOVI! NO WAY!" Antonio quickly scoops the slightly dazed Italian and carries him bridal style inside. "Wh…? You live in the cherry-topping house?" Romano asks, not really aware of the words now coming out of his mouth. "…Que? Are you ok, Lovi?" Antonio asks and Romano looks up at him annoyed. "Of COURSE I am you idiot! Now stop multiplying and PUT ME DOWN!" "Mu-multiplying? OH NO! MY LOVI IS BROKEN!" The Spaniard cries and Romano fumes. "WHO THE HELL IS BROKEN OTHER THAN MY VESPA, YOU ASS?" Antonio looks down at him confused. "Oh…well…maybe not completely broken…" He says and Romano looks up at him confused.

* * *

><p>AN: Ohoho~! Loopy Romano next chapter~! XDXD Ugh, I've been writing this for three hours now...my cat actually got lonely and came up to sit in a small cubby on the computer desk and watch me. It's very awkward writing with a cat STARING at you. I'm JUST SAYIN. Speaking of just saying...I would very much appreciate if people quit telling me my writing style is wrong. I am _well_ aware it is not the normal style. I never read normal novels, so I have never gotten used to that style. I only read history books and biographies and manga. So yeah, the history book style is what I use. I have tried to do the normal style but number 1: I don't do it right which annoys me, and number 2: I...no wait, that's pretty much it. So please, _please_, stop sending me those sort of comments. They always make me feel like I'm failing.(Which technically I kind of am) And by the way, I'm putting this at the end of every one of my stories (sorry for the repetition for those of you who read them all). But seriously people, I've written at least ten stories already. You don't think others have told me the EXACT same thing you are? Or that if I could, I would have changed my style by now? Oh, and I have given thought to someone re-writing it in the 'correct' format, but I would have to wait on them and I absolutely hate waiting. Life gets in the way of small stuff like that, so I understand. Which is why I don't do it. Anyways...sorry that I can't do that style, please stop rubbing it in my face, and sorry for the rant.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia or Monty Python

His Favorite Customer

Chapter Five: Wait…what?

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano looks from a seemingly deflated Antonio to his vespa and cries. "NNNOOOOO! MY BABY!" He runs over to the crushed vehicle and looks at it in horror. "What have I done? I've killed my baby!" The Italian looks over to Antonio in tears. "This is your fault! You just HAD to have an awesome house!" He whines and Antonio looks at him in confusion. "L-lo…siento…?" The Spaniard mumbles and Romano bursts into tears. "VEEEESSSSPAAAA! THIS TOOK ME THREE MONTHS OF A SHITTY JOB TO BUY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TOMATOES I COULD HAVE GOTTEN WITH THAT MONEY? OR EVEN THINGS TO KEEP CERTAIN EVIL LITTLE BROTHERS OUT OF MY STUFF? DAMNIT!" He cries and Antonio looks at him shocked. "L-Lovi? Oh god…you really are broken!" The Spaniard leans down next to the crying teen and picks him up.

"Come on mi amigo, let's go inside." Romano looks up at him teary eyed. "You're just going to leave him here?" He asks, horrified and Antonio sighs. "I will put…him…in the garage. But first you must go to the couch." Antonio points out, lying him down on the large red couch. Romano immediately looks around and notices all the aquariums full of turtles. "Well, I'll go put your vespa in my garage." Antonio says, walking outside. Once he leaves Romano walks over to the nearest aquarium and is immediately stared at by all of the turtles. "GAH!" He screams and jumps back, unknowingly clinging to a very confused Antonio. "…Something…wrong?" Antonio asks and Romano nods. "D-DEMON TURTLES! DEMON TURTLES!"

Antonio raises a brow and wraps his arms around the panicked Italian's waist. "Demon turtles? Mis bebes aren't demons, Lovi~!" "LIAR! TH-THEY ARE STARING AT ME! THEY WANT TO EAT ME! TH-THEY WANT MY SSSOOOUUULLLL!" Romano cries and Antonio laughs a little. "So silly, Lovi~!" He coos and Romano pouts. "Why can't you be normal and have cats and dogs?" Antonio smiles and looks around. "I do have a cat! He's somewhere around here~!" Romano looks around as well before wincing. "O-owie! You're hurting my boo-boo!"

Antonio looks at him confused and backs away. He checks the boy over and notices a red stain seeping through his pants. "OH GOD LOVI!" The Spaniard shrieks before scooping up the Italian who is now giggling for some reason. "Silly Antonio~! It's just a flesh wound!" His eyes light up and he quickly begins quoting Monty Python and The Holy Grail. How totally awesome is that? Completely awesome, because Romano said so. "Nnniii~!" He coos and Antonio sets him on the edge of the tub. "…Lovi…you…" The Spaniard sighs and rests his head on the tub next to Romano. "You've lost it. Pobrecito."

* * *

><p>Antonio POV:<p>

Romano smiles down at Antonio, making the man's heart skip a beat. "Lost what? A bone? OH GOD IS THAT WHAT YOU MEANT BY BROKEN? CHHHIIIIGIIIII!" The Italian screams and Antonio looks at him confused . "…Chigi? Wait, weren't you just smiling? Ugh, whatever, your bones are fine. Take off your clothes so we can take care of your wounds." Romano giggles again. "Silly Antonio~! You shouldn't talk about boners and me stripping in the same sentence~!" Antonio goes bright red and jumps up. "B-B-B-BO-? NO! NO! I SAID 'BONES ARE'! P-please just hurry up so I can take care of you!"

Romano looks at him curiously for a second before smiling. "Ok!" He stands up and locks eyes with Antonio, smiling slyly. The poor Spaniard finds himself unable to look away as Romano slowly, teasingly, begins to remove his clothes. "L-Lovi…wh-what…are…you…? He asks, his heart now pounding in his ears. "I'm doing what you said~!" Romano coos before tossing his shirt onto Antonio's head. "Th-this isn't what I meant!" He cries out, flustered, and removes the shirt to see Romano shirtless, a few bruises on his torso. Before he can say anything else, Romano drops his pants, making Antonio go bright red and let out a very manly squeak.

"U-um…" Antonio quickly looks him over, seeing scares down his legs. "L-Lovi! You're bleeding!" Romano looks down and shrugs. "It's nothing really." Antonio frowns and grabs a first aid kit, taking care of the bruises. "We should call your dad. You should be home." Romano pouts. "Why can't I stay here? We can go to school together in the morning!" The Spaniard laughs a little. "Tomorrow is a day off for conferences. But…you can't stay here without permission. I'm sure your dad-!" "Dad isn't home. He's out with one of his…'ladies of the night'…" Romano says and Antonio frowns. "W-well…if you want to stay here…"

The Italian lights up and claps his hands together. "Yay~! My first sleepover~!" Antonio looks at him surprised. "First sleepover? As in…ever? Really? Why?" Romano's smile drops a little. "Nobody…likes me Antonio. Papa and my brothers do…but even they prefer Feliciano, you know? He's papa's and Marcello's favorite…they don't show it much, but it's obvious to me. After all…who would prefer me to such a happu person?" He mumbles and Antonio frowns. "Lovi…" "Even mama doesn't want anything to do with me or any of us, actually. She hasn't so much as called us yet."

Antonio feels his heart wrench at the sight of Romano so sad and pulls him into his arms. "Who cares what she thinks? Anyone who could go even a day without talking to you is an idiot. And for the rest of your family, you're just paranoid. I can tell your father and brothers absolutely adore you. As for everyone preferring Feliciano…I don't. I like all of your family, but for me…y-you're the only Vargas I need." He mumbles, blushing brightly and wondering if Romano will remember this conversation tomorrow. "Y-you don't h-have to say that…" Romano stutters and Antonio hugs him tighter. "I'm saying it because it's true. You…" Antonio is cut off by a loud growl coming from Romano. "…Um…Lovi…?" He asks and Romano laughs nervously. "I-I haven't eaten since lunch! Feed me~!" "R-right…"

* * *

><p>Kitchen:<p>

While Antonio is making something, Romano comes running in excitedly. "Hey! Hey! Tomato bastard!" Antonio looks over and sees Romano covered in turtles. "EH? LOVI!" "I let them out so they wouldn't want to murder me~! Brilliant, right? But get this; now they wont get off! For turtles their grip is ASSTOOUUNNNDING!" He says with wide-eyed fascination while gently shaking his arm to see if they budge. They don't. "Woooooowwww…" Romano mumbles and Antonio sighs. "Why don't you go lie down?" Antonio asks and Romano smiles happily, making the older teen's heart race. He's seriously contemplating kidnapping the boy. Kidding, he's kidding. Probably.

"Hey Antonio~! Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are reeaaalllyyy pretty~? Like…um…like beautiful emerald jewels shimmering in the bright summer sun!" Romano says and Antonio looks at him shocked, his face now bright red. He's never been complimented in such a…genuine way. It made him seriously want to lock the doors and keep Romano to himself. Which is NOT creepy…as long as Romano NEVER finds out. "U-um...wh-where…did you…get that analogy?" He asks and Romano grins. "I made it up! It's something I've been thinking about for the past few days! I mean, I have met a LOT of people with green eyes, but none of their eyes have ever seemed so…enticing."

Antonio's breath hitched and his heart begins to race. Losing all train of thought he begins to back a very confused Romano up against the wall. "Lovi…" He mumbles and leans forward. "You're so…" His actions are stilled when one of the many turtles on Romano suddenly crawls onto his face. "Haha! The turtle wants a kiss!" Romano says laughing and Antonio pales. He almost…to Romano… "Y-you need to put them back. Feel free to feed them if you want as well. Also, after you eat you need to go to sleep. You'll be hurting in the morning from those bruises." Antonio says, handing him the wayward turtle and going back to the food on the other side of the kitchen.

"You're…going to come with me, right? It isn't a sleep over if we're in different beds." Romano mumbles and Antonio sighs, still staring at the food. "I…I think…I'd like the normal you back now…" He says nervously and Romano pouts. "I'll just go to the living room then, poopey face." The Spaniard raises a brow and looks back at the leaving boy. "…What did he call me…?"

* * *

><p>After dinner:<p>

Antonio gets off the phone from informing Feliciano about Romano and sees the younger teen's plate on the coffee table, the boy nowhere to be seen. "L-Lovi! Where are you?" He calls and gets no answer. Worried now, Antonio searches his house and can't find him anywhere. Running outside, he looks down the street and sees Romano walking further down the road. "LOVI!" He screams and the Italian doesn't hear him. "D-damnit! It's like watching a little kid!"

The Spaniard runs down the road as fast as he can and soon catches the boy, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist from behind. "GOTCHA!" Romano looks at him confused. "What are you doing Antonio?" Antonio groans and rests his head on the back of his shoulder. "Ugh! Lovi, you gave me a heart attack! Why on earth did you leave?" He asks angrily and Romano frowns. "Because you don't want me there." Antonio looks at him surprised. "Why? No! Lovi, of course I want you over! I'd just rather you come over when you're…of sound mind!"

Romano looks away. "No! I'm going home!" Antonio twitches a little before throwing the boy over his shoulder. "Like hell you are! I already called Feliciano and told him you'd be here tonight." Romano scowls, crossing his arms despite the fact he's dangling. "Of course, heaven forbid you look like a liar to Feliciano…shit face." The Italian mumbles and Antonio sighs. "It doesn't matter that it was Feliciano…Jesus Christ, you have such a brother complex towards him." He groans before tossing Romano onto his bed. "Here, put this on." Antonio throws him one of this shirts and gets changed as well.

After they both get changed, and calm down a little, Antonio gets into bed with him. "Where are your parents, Antonio?" Romano asks and Antonio smiles. "They are on vacation in Spain to visit family." The Italian frowns a little. "I wonder if we'll ever go back to Italy…" Antonio pats him on the head. "Of course you will!" Romano shrugs and looks away. "It's not like I have anyone to see there anyways. I was, and am, mean to everyone." "Why?" Antonio asks and Romano frowns. "I didn't want anyone messing with my baby brothers, so I decided the best way was to be feared…well, that and I'm just naturally mean apparently…"

The Spaniard sighs. "You're not mean, just shy. Kiku calls it 'tsundere'. Now go to bed, you'll feel better it the morning." Romano smiles and blushes a little. "Can I have a kiss goodnight~?" Antonio goes bright red and hesitantly nods. "O-o-o…k…" He mumbles and wraps his arms around Romano's waist, pulling him closer. Romano blushes a little and closes his eyes as the Spaniard leans forward, lightly brushing his lips against the teen's forehead. Pulling back, Antonio notices a frustrated scowl on the Italian's lips. "That's not what I meant! I want a real kiss! Like what you wanted to do earlier." Antonio blushes. "I don't recall such a time." "Yes you do!" Romano whines and Antonio pats him on the head. "You're becoming delusional child, go to sleep." "B-but-!"

* * *

><p>Next morning (Romano POV):<p>

Romano yawns and wakes up, holding his side in pain. "Ow…my everything fucking hurts…" He turns in bed and sees Antonio smiling at him. "Oh yeah? Maybe that's because you crashed into a poll while admiring my house, si~?" Romano looks at him horrified and his face goes bright red. "WH-WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" Antonio grins. "Don't you remember~? We're at my house! You were acting so weird last night~!" Romano tries to remember and goes bright red. "O-oh god…" Antonio smiles and pulls him into a hug. "Don't worry~! I like you this way much better, Lovi!" "TH-THAT'S NOT WHAT IS BOTHERING ME YOU IDIOT! AH! WHY THE FUCK AM I IN YOUR SHIRT?" Romano shrieks, looking under the blankets and seeing he has no pants on. That NEITHER of them do. "WH-WH-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BASTARD?"

Antonio laughs a little. "I didn't do anything, Lovi~! I take it you can't remember last night, si?" Romano twitches, his face going an even brighter red. "N-no…I can…A-AND DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID SOME NICE STUFF TO ME THAT I LIKE YOU NOW! BECAUSE I DON'T! PERVERT!" He yells and Antonio blushes a little before laughing. "Lovi, I never mentioned anything about you liking me~! Perhaps you're speaking from a guilty con-?" "CHHHIIIGIIIII!" Romano cries, head butting him in the stomach. "Owww! Lovi! What was that for?" Antonio whines and Romano fumes. "A LOT OF THINGS! INCLUDING THAT KISS YOU PERVERT!" Antonio smiles at him. "I don't recall any kiss. Wishful thinking perhaps?" He teases and Romano head butts him again before storming out of the room. "Yep, this one is much more fun~!" The Spaniard says to himself before going after Romano. "Lovi~! Don't you want some pants?" "CH-CHHIIIGIIII!"

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Antonio can't handle an affectionate Lovi. XD It's just too weird. I did my best with a loopy Lovi...lD I TRIED DAMNIT! I WROTE IT TWICE! TWICE! This was the best of the two...lD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

His Favorite Customer

Chapter Six: The School From Hell

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

"Romano~! Wake up figlio mio~!" Romulus coos and Romano groans. "Fuck you!" "Hahaha! Dreaming of Antonio~?" He teases and Romano chucks his pillow at him. "You and Marcello are evil!" The boy hisses at his laughing father. "I'll be waiting for you for breakfast~!" Romulus coos and Romano fumes. "FUCK THAT! I'm not eating your food!" Romano yells, running off to the shower. "Ahhh...such an adorably moody boy I have~!"

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Romano looks in the mirror, shifting uncomfortably. He's not used to school uniforms like this one, and the tie isn't working for him. "...Fratello?" Feliciano calls and Romano looks over. "What?" "Ve~! Need help~?" The younger teen asks and Romano twitches. "Of course not! I'm your big brother! Why would I need your help?" Feliciano smiles and points at his tie. "Papa just taught me how to tie these, can I practice on you~?" Romano blushes and looks away. "Wh-whatever, I don't want you to become more useless, so go ahead and practice."

Feliciano smiles and ties it. "There you go! Oh! Guess what? That nice Ludwig guy is going to be my tutor~! Isn't that cool~?" Romano twitches, mentally going through all the possible ways he can kill Ludwig. "...Sure..." "Oh! You should have Antonio tutor you! Ludwig says he's super smart and that you should always be tutored by someone older!" Feliciano adds and Romano fumes. "NO WAY IN HELL WILL I BE TAUGHT BY THAT IDIOT! NO MATTER HOW 'SMART' HE APPARENTLY IS!" The smaller teen smiles. "Ok~! So are you bringing Marcello or am I~?" Romano groans. "I don't have a vespa anymore, remember? Matthew's getting me." Feliciano nods. "Marcello~! I get to drive you~!" The smaller teen calls out as he heads down the hall.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Romano waits for Matthew until a red car pulls up. In the back he sees the blonde...and Gilbert...and Francis. Now twitching he looks in the front and sees a grinning Antonio. "I-! I AM NOT SITTING NEXT TO THAT IDIOT!" Romano screams and Francis laughs. "You're just embarrassed because you slept with him two nights ago, oui~?" Romano looks over to Antonio with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Exactly what type of bull shit have you been spouting off to people?" Antonio gulps nervously and raises his hands in a defensive position. "I-I only said the truth! I told them we didn't do anything! I even left out the fact you tried to get me to-!" The Spaniard's eyes widen and he goes pale. "M-mierda..."

"MIERDA IS RIGHT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Romano screams, chucking his backpack through the open window and into Antonio's face. "L-lo siento! Y-you weren't yourself! It doesn't matter!" The two boys continue to argue until a quiet voice from the back speaks up. "We're going to be late..." Matthew mumbles and they both go quiet. "Oh...right...Lovi, you should get in." Antonio says and Romano nods."Uhuh...b-but I still hate you!" "Si, si..."

* * *

><p>At school:<p>

Romano follows Matthew into the classroom and immediately has to duck a water-gun flying out the door. "THE FUCK?" He looks over and sees an angry blonde boy glaring up at an older brunette. "That's Vash and the brunette is his older boyfriend Roderich." Matthew explains as Romano watches Vash yell at an amused Roderich. "Why do you steal all of my damn guns!" Vash asks angrily and Roderich holds up a list of rules. "Any type of guns, real or toy, being on a student's person will result in suspension and eventually expulsion." Roderich frowns at Vash. "I don't want you expelled; school is boring without you." Vash blushes and looks away. "F-fine! I'll stop..." Roderich smile and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you, Vash."

Romano looks at Matthew. "Are all the students so...?" Matthew shrugs. "Kind of. In our class there are three others that really stand out; a boy from Taiwan named...well...Tai, a Bulgarian boy named Nikola, and a boy from Norway named Tore." The blonde points to a small brunette with a long curl dangling down from the top of his head. He's talking to another boy and laughing with them. "That's Tai, he has a major cousin complex towards Kiku, the one you work with, and he's dating a Hungarian boy named Daniel. He's very nice usually...unless you piss him off, which Daniel loves to do."

He then points to the grinning black haired teen that Tai is talking to. "That's the Bulgarian boy Nikola, he's dating the Romanian Demetri. He...has a habit of hitting people who annoy him. Usually with a stick. So avoid...actually...keep an eye on Feliciano. He's the type that annoys Nikola." Matthew then points to the last boy, a pale blonde haired boy with the left side of his bangs pulled back in a clip. "That's Tore, he's extremely stoic. However, he has a major brother complex for his half brother from Iceland named Týr. His brother is actually most likely in Feliciano's class. Tore i also dating a crazy annoying guy from Denmark named Mathias. He gets insanely jealous over Tore. And constantly fights with a teacher named Berwald.

Romano groans. "This is exhausting..." Matthew nods. "It'll get easier...maybe..." The Italian groans again. "I wanna go back to bed."

* * *

><p>Lunch:<p>

Romano and Matthew head to the cafeteria when suddenly two people come from behind and each grab one of Romano's arms, lifting him up and sneaking away. "WH-!" One hand come from his right and covers his mouth at they drag him off. As soon as they are out of sight, Gilbert comes up and stands next to an oblivious Matthew. "Hey Mattie!" Gilbert says and Matthew looks around confused. "Where...is Romano?" The older teen shrug and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Who knows? I'm sure he wasn't taken by Antonio and Francis, though!" "Wha-?" "Anyways! Now you can have lunch with the awesome me!" Gilbert quickly interjects and Mathew looks at him suspiciously. "...Ok..."

* * *

><p>Romano:<p>

Romano's dragged up to the roof and finally let go of. "WHAT THE FU-!" He stops as soon as he comes face-to-face with a nervously smiling Francis and Antonio. "Oh dear god it's you two..." Romano says in distaste and Antonio speaks up. "W-we just wanted to help Gil out! It's been years since he fell in love with Mattie and he's been planning today for weeks!" The Spaniard explains and Romano rolls his eyes. "What's the big deal about today?" Francis smiles and wraps an arm around Romano's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Today, mon ami, is the anniversary of the day they first met~!"

Romano looks at him surprised as Antonio fumes. "That's...strangely romantic for an idiot like Gilbert." Antonio walks over and smiles threateningly at Francis. "Yes, now come eat, si?" He says, yanking the boy out of the blonde's grip. "Whatever, I am pretty hungry..." Romano mumbles, unaware of the newly raised tension.

* * *

><p>Gil and Matt:<p>

Gilbert lead Matthew out to a tree away from everyone. "Y-you know...Mattie...today is a pretty special day to me." Matthew blushes a little and looks at him curiously. "R-really...? Why?" Gilbert looks away nervously. "B-because...today...is the day I first met you..." The blonde looks at him embarrassed. "Y-you remember that?" "W-well...yeah, it's fine that you don't. It was a long time ago." Gilbert mumbles and Matthew shakes his head no. "N-no! I-I remember it...of course I do..." The older teen gulps nervously and looks at him. "Th-that day was one of the most awesome days ever, even surpassing the day I managed to steal Roddy's piano from his house and dump it in the pond. Well, at the very least, they are tied..."

Matthew smiles at him and leans over, kissing him on the cheek. "It was one of mine as well. In fact, the only thing I can think of that would beat it's awesomeness...would be the day you ask me ou-!" "MATTIE GO OUT WITH ME!" Gilbert interjects hastily and Matthew looks at him a little surprised before smiling. "Of course!" The older teen grins and pulls him into a hug. "Awesome!" He exclaims before looking at Matthew and blushing again. "C-can I kiss you, Mattie?" Matthew blushes and nods. "Y-you don't have to ask if we're dating." Gilbert smiles and nods, kissing the blonde shyly. "Ich liebe dich, Mattie." "Je t'aime, Gil."

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

Antonio keeps Romano close to him on the roof, not because he wants to or anything! Just to keep him from Francis. He like Romano and doesn't want him to just be another notch of Francis's bedpost. "I wonder if Gil has asked Mathieu out by now~!" Francis says and Romano rolls his eyes. "Great, I just get here and am immediately condemned to suffer you three daily..." "Such an eloquent sentence, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Romano glares. "I-! I can be eloquent you ass hole!" The Spaniard grins. "Ahhh~! That's more like my little Lovi~!" He watches amused as Romano goes that tomato-like shade of red he gets and glares. "I-I'm not yours!"

Francis nods, making Antonio silently fume. "He's right, he's not your, mon ami~! He could be anyones~!" The blonde says, looking at Romano with a strangely hungry look and Antonio notices a wary look come to the Italian's face as he moves closer to the Spaniard, making him inwardly celebrate. "...Right...I-I am going to go and check up on Feliciano and Marcello..." Romano mumbles as he backs away to the door, quickly leaving. "Francis! Why are you suddenly flirting with Lovi!" Antonio asks angrily and Francis raises a brow. "What's it to you? I'm bored, he's cute, let him decide if he wants some fun with me~!" The blonde says and Antonio fumes. "THAT IS NOT FAIR!" "Ah...? So what is fair? Giving him only friendship with everyone he meets as an option?" Francis asks and Antonio seethes. "He should not be used just for sex! Y-you're using him to ease your boredom! Go ease it with someone else!" Antonio yells and Francis smiles at him. "Why do you care?" Before he can think, Antonio blurt out. "BECAUSE I LIKE HIM AND WANT HIM FOR MYSELF YOU IDIOT!"

Antonio blushes and covers his mouth as Francis looks at him amused. "There it is. I'll step down if I must. But there will be others, mon ami." Francis says and Antonio glares. "You sneaky bastard...you did that on purpose." "Ohonhonhonhon~!" The Spaniard groans and looks away annoyed. "Now I understand Romano's pain with Marcello..."

* * *

><p>Romano:<p>

Romano finds his brothers, both with people. Feliciano has Kiku, Ludwig, and a little girl that looks a lot like Vash. "Fratello~! Come here, come here!" Feliciano calls out and Romano walks over. "This is Lilly! She's in my class! Over there is another cool person from my class! He's the white haired boy from Iceland!" He says, pointing to the boy who is blushing as he's reluctantly fed Chinese food by a brunette. "That's his boyfriend Kaoru from Hong Kong! Týr and Kaoru are adorable, ci~?" Romano shrugs. "Yeah, sure. How is Marce...?" The older Italian rolls his eyes when he sees Marcello underneath another tree feeding the blonde boy Peter as a little brunette girl watches. "I should have known..."

"So what are you doing here, Romano-san?" Kiku asks and Romano shrugs. "Couldn't eat with Matthew today and Antonio and Francis were being creepier than usual. So I ran." Romano says before glaring at Ludwig. "Should you really be hanging out with fourteen year olds?" Ludwig looks at him confused. "Kiku is seventeen as well." "He's different. He doesn't want in my brother' pants!" Romano hisses and before he can say more an arm wraps around his shoulders. "Lovi~! Play nice!" Antonio coos and Romano glares. "DAMNIT! I LEFT TO GET RID OF YOU! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" The Spaniard tilts his chin up and smiles. "I'd gladly shut you up, Lovi~!" "CHHHIIIIGIIII! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Ve~! It's so good to see you have friends, fratello~!" Feliciano coos and Romano glares. "HE'S NOT MY FRIEND!" "Fusososo~! Don't lie, Lovi~!" Antonio teases and Romano screams. "I HATE-A YOU SOOO MUCH-A!" "Oh my, he's so mad his voice is getting stereotypical~!" Antonio teases before getting headbutted by Romano. "!"

* * *

><p>AN: MY DAD IS LETTING ME USE HIS LAPTOP! GOD I LOVE HIM SOOO MUCH! Except he doesn't have microsoft word... *cough* Anyways...this one seems crowded...lD I wanted to introduce other Hetalia characters. They won't be big, they just might pop up at the restaurant and school and such. Also, I am MAJORLY loving on the crack!pairing of Nyo!Taiwan and Nyo!Hungary. I want to write a story about them...but...I have this sneaking suspicion no one will read it...lD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Seven: A Small Problem**_

* * *

><p>Romano POV: 8 AM<p>

Romano has now been in this weird ass town for a month. Matthew has become annoyingly busy with Gilbert though so he's been stuck with Francis and Antonio. Which, take it from him, is NO consolation prize. They mostly spend their time playing video games, Antonio flipping shit if Francis gets too close to Romano. That isn't very bad, since he doesn't want Francis near him anyways, but it still sucks to have the dumbass Spaniard clinging to him and whining in his ear. They should work on getting Francis a girlfriend, and then Romano would be free. Other than Antonio. But wasn't there a girl into him as well? What was her name?

As if on cue, Bella comes up to Romano in front of his house as he's forced to mow the lawn. She's looking at him happily. It's weird. "You! You're Antonio's friend~?" "…I…guess…" He mumbles and she flashes a big smile at him. "Would you mind if I came with you to hang out with him today~?" All of his previous plans for her and Antonio suddenly vanish from his head and are replaced with ideas of how to run her over with a hand mower. "He doesn't like you. Go away." He says and she glares. "That's rude! He would like me if he gave me a chance!" "I highly doubt that. Antonio likes who he likes and that's that." Romano says dully and she frowns. "But-!" "Sorry, it's not my problem. Go after someone else." The Italian says and she yells. "But I love him!"

"He's not yours Bella! Get over it!" Romano says, getting annoyed. "But he could be mine! Once he sees my love for him!" Bella whines and Romano sighs. "This isn't my conversation to have with you. Go away." He says, going back to mowing.

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

"Looovvvviiii~! I-!" Antonio stops walking when he sees Bella following after the annoyed Italian. "Oh…crap…it was only a matter of time…" He says, remember all the times Bella bothered his friends before. "YOU'RE BEING SELFISH ROMANO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM ALL TO YOURSELF!" She yells and Romano and Antonio both go bright red. "That's not it!" Romano yells back and she goes to run before they both see Antonio. "AH! ANTONIO?" They both yell and Antonio smiles awkwardly. "Hello…" "Oh Antonio~!" Bella coos, running over to hug him. "Lovi! How are you?" Antonio asks, sidestepping the girl's advances.

"Keep your fans in your own damn yard, bastard!" Romano yells annoyed and Antonio sighs. "Lo siento, Lovi…" He looks over to Bella and groans. "Bella, I'm not interested. Please, please, PLEASE go home." Bella glares and looks at Romano. "You want to be alone with him don't you?" She asks sadly and Antonio shrugs. "Well…kind of." Bella glares at Romano before leaving the two alone. "Lovi…I-!" "Romano~! You need to hurry up with that lawn~!" Romulus coos from the doorway and Antonio feels himself immediately deflate. So much for hanging out with Romano.

"Can we hang out later?" Antonio asks and Romano looks at him confused. "…Why?" The boy asks and Antonio inwardly groans. How long will it take for the damn Italian to realize they are friends? "Why do you think, Lovi?" Romano rolls his eyes. "I have to work today." Antonio deflates a little. "Oh, I see…" The Italian groans and looks at the ground. "D-don't make that look. We…after work I will come to your house and get my studying done. Since you people forced you on me as a tutor." He mumbles and Antonio lights up. "Y-you mean you'll finally come over again~? And even let me tutor you~? You're so sweet!" Antonio coos and goes to hug the boy, who quickly duck and heads off with the lawnmower. "Leave me alone!"

Antonio smiles at him. "I'll see you tonight, mi amigo!"

* * *

><p>Later: (Romano POV)<p>

Around five Romano goes out back to take out the garbage before finishing for the day. Once he puts it in the dumpster he heads back inside until he hears a small meow. "Huh…?" Peaking behind the garbage he sees a small kitten no older than two weeks old. It's a tortoise shell kitten and already fluffy, although it is currently covered in cobwebs. "What the fuck? Where is your mother?" Romano asks, gently picking up the kitten. He's had kittens before in Italy and is well aware that this one can't see well or hear. Or really smell, which would explain why it is behind the dumpster.

"Where is your family…?" He mumbles to the kitten, gently petting it to calm it down from crying. "There there, I'll find your mother…" Romano coos comfortingly. "Now who can help me…?" He mumbles to himself. Feliciano and Marcello just came in for their shifts tonight, Kiku has left with Abel for studying or whatever excuse, and Matthew is off with Gilbert. "Shit, all I can call is Antonio or Francis…pfft, right. Antonio, no matter how little, is better than Francis." The Italian mumbles to himself before texting Antonio to get his ass over there quickly.

Hiding the kitten in his coat, he heads back inside and grabs some stuff while everyone isn't looking to feed the kitten. Including an eyedropper. Once he gets the stuff he quickly sneaks back out and begins feeding it. "Lovi~! I came, mi amigo~!" Antonio coos and Romano walks closer to him, making the Spaniard blush a little. "I have something to show you. But keep quiet, ok? I don't want everyone else to come."

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

He looks at Romano nervously, his heart racing at the proximity of the boy and strange quietness. "O-ok…I promise." Antonio says and Romano sighs before unbuttoning his coat. "W-W-W-W-W-WAIT! LOVII! I-! I CAN'T! OUT HERE IS-!" "What the fuck are you going on about?" Romano asks annoyed, opening his coat fully to reveal a tiny kitten clinging to his chest. Lucky kitten. Wait…kitten…? "Ahhh~! A KI-!" His cooing is cut off by Romano clamping a hand over his mouth. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" "R-right, sorry, Lovi…" Antonio mumbles before taking the small kitten.

"So…you called me over to show me your new pet~?" The Spaniard asks hopefully and Romano blushes a little and scoffs. "Not a chance! We can't keep her. Besides, I called you to help me look for the rest of her family!" Antonio looks at him confused. "Her? Lovi, it isn't old enough to have a…" "IT'S A HER!" Romano yells and Antonio sighs. "Si, si, it's a her…so shall we search?" Antonio asks and Romano nods, obviously afraid of what they're going to find. "Alright! Let's go!" He takes the Italian's hand and begins looking around, ignoring the smaller teens complaints. "Oh…god…what is that smell?" Antonio asks in disgust, covering his nose.

"I…I think I know that smell…" Romano mumbles, also covering his own nose. Antonio quickly gets it and hands Romano the kitten, moving them both away from the area of the smell. He goes back over and peaks behind the second large dumpster that belongs to a seafood place. "OH THANK GOD!" He exclaims, surprising Romano. "Wh-what is it?" Romano asks, coming over and peaking behind the dumpster to see a dead fish. Immediately he sighs in relief, hugging the small kitten closer. "Grazie dio…" He mumbles before twitching. "Wait…then where the hell is the rest of her family?"

Antonio sighs. "I don't know…but they aren't here…" As if on cue, a man from the seafood restaurant comes out back to throw things away. "Oh, hello!" He says, smiling at Romano who nods to him. Stupid random man hitting on HIS Romano. Uncool. "Hi…um…have you seen a cat with kittens back here?" Romano asks while Antonio is too busy hating on the stranger. "Oh yes! A woman noticed them on her way out earlier today and took them all! Why? Where they yours or something?" He asks and Romano looks at him annoyed. "I wouldn't have my fucking cats outside. Especially behind restaurants." "So why do you ask?" The man says and Antonio speaks up. "We found one of the kittens." "Oh no! That woman didn't live around here…I don't think she can come back and get it. That and we have no clue what her name was or her exact address." He says, looking down at the kitten. "Poor thing…"

Antonio sighs as the man leaves and looks over to Romano, who looks like he's on the verge of tears and stubbornly trying to hold them back. "Well, I guess we'll be getting some stuff to take care of her, si?" He ask and Romano looks up at him. "Really? Are you sure it'll work…?" "Of course! I know what we need, too!" Antonio coos, taking Romano's free hand and bringing him to his car. "You two wait in here and I'll be right back~!" He says before heading off to the pet store across the street. Thank god the Vargas restaurant was in town.

* * *

><p>Antonio's house: (Romano's POV)<p>

Romano stares at Antonio kind of, a little, only slightly, impressed. The Spaniard had already learned all the tricks when taking care of a baby kitten, and he was doing well. Feeding her the warm, but not too warm, milk mix in the small bottle, giving her a soft stuffed animal cat to curl up to for warmth, and even wiping her bottom with a warm washcloth to have her go to the bathroom. He's almost like a dad…or something. It's amazing to see the teen doing something so responsible.

"Lovi~! You're staring!" Antonio teases and Romano goes bright red. "I-! I WAS NOT! FUCK YOU!" The, thankfully, clueless Spaniard grins and holds out the kitten they still haven't named. "Wanna play with her, Lovi~?" Romano sighs and takes the kitten, letting it curl up on his chest. "Umm…she's been fed…so…what are WE going to eat?" He asks, trying to hold his stomachs growling in. "Fusoso~! What would Lovi like~?" Antonio asks and Romano thinks for a minute. "Pizza…or…I guess…since it's your house…we can have that Spanish rice you keep going on about…" He mumbles shyly and Antonio grins. "You're so cute, Lovi~!"

Romano looks at him shocked. "Wh…WHAT? Shut up and go make dinner!" "Yes sir! So which thing; pizza or Spanish rice?" Antonio asks and Romano sighs, deciding to give him a break for all the things he's been doing today. "Spanish rice…I guess…but if it's gross your making pizza!" "Fusososo~! Of course Lovi!" The Spaniard coos, leaving the couch and going to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After dinner:<p>

Romano tosses their plates in the sink as Antonio feeds the kitten. He has to admit, not to Antonio but to himself, that the Spanish rice was pretty good. Maybe he will try something else Antonio likes next time he-no wait! THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME DAMNIT! Groaning to himself he heads back into the living room to see Antonio laying on the couch with the kitten, still unnamed, curled up on his chest. "You look like a mom…" Romano says before quickly adding. "A retarded mom." "Loovvviiii! That's not true! You're the mom!" Antonio says happily and Romano cringes. "What…was…that…?" "I would be the daddy and you would-!" Romano cuts him off with a pillow slamming into the Spaniard's face.

"Don't make me kill you in your sleep, bastard!" The Italian hisses and Antonio's eyes light up. That can't be good. "You're staying the night, Lovi~? Do I still get to tutor you, too~?" He asks and Romano feels his face heat up for some reason. "N-ugh…fine…whatever." Antonio grins. "Will you be sleeping with me and Nia as well~?" Romano twitches. "What the fuck is a Nia?" The Spaniard gasps and covers the kitten's ears. "Don't speak so vilely to our little Nia!" "WHA-? DON'T JUST NAME HER WITHOUT MY CONSENT! SHE'S MINE TOO!" Romano yells and Antonio smirks. "Oh yeah~?"

"Y-you know what I mean you idiot!" The Italian yells, his face bright red. "Fusososo~! I know what you mean! So you don't like Nia?" Antonio asks and Romano sighs. "I guess it's ok…" "Alright! Nia it is! So…you never answered my first question, Lovi." The Spaniard points out and Romano looks at him confused. "What first…? OH! NO! I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!" "EHHH? BUT YOU DID LAST TIME!" Antonio whines and Romano glares. "STOP BRINGING THAT UP, DAMNIT! IF NIA WASN'T ON YOU RIGHT NOW I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Ahhh such a good daughter~! Saving her daddy~!" The Spaniard coos and Romano twitches. "STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! SHE'S A FUCKING CAT!" "Lovi's just jealous~!" "I AM NOT!"

* * *

><p>AN: .I wanted to put a kitten in here. (Antonio already has a cat-which will be seen next chapter-) But I wanted a kitty like Romano. So I put my cat into the story...XD Of course in this she is just a kitten, but when she gets older in it she will be like Romano...because my cat is like Romano. EXACTLY. LIKE. ROMANO. So alll the cute things she does I'm making this one do. ...I'm not obsessed with my cat! I'm obsessed with cuteness that reminds me of Romano! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE! (Does that make it better or worse...? lD) Also, since I've had to take care of an abandoned two week old kitten I know all those tricks Antonio used. Including the washcloth for pottying thing...lD It's awkward...but kittens can't go on their own for awhile..aannnyyywwaaaayyys...PEACE! I'M OUT!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Eight: Studying**_

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

"Damnit Antonio! Pay attention to me!" Romano hisses and instantly regrets it. For the past two hours Antonio has been playing with Nia and, aside from hogging her, he was TOTALLY ignoring Romano. HOW RUDE IS THAT? Also, Romano came to study. If it wasn't for that he would have left this shit as well. Anyways, back to the new found problem at hand; he made Antonio think he wanted attention. "L-L…Lo…vi…? LOOOVVVVVIIIIII~!" Antonio coos and practically leaps at him. No, not practically, COMPLETELY leaps at him and pins him to the ground underneath him.

"TH-THIS IS NOT THE TYPE OF FUCKING ATTENTION I WANTED BASTARD! GET OFF!" Romano hisses and notices Nia come up to him and walk up onto his chest, curling up there. "WH-? YOU'RE BOTH PINNING ME DOWN? I'M GETTING TAG-TEAMED BY A FUCKING CAT AND PERVERTED SPANIARD!" He whines, but doesn't struggle because he really can't and damnit that stupid cat looks adorable on his chest asleep and purring. "Awww~! She loves her mommy~!" Antonio coos and Romano twitches. "CH-CHIIIGIII! DAMNIT! GET OFF! GO AWAY!"

The Spaniard laughs and sits up, straddling Romano. "But Lovi! You wanted my attention, si~? Well now you have it~!" As if sensing the overwhelming rage coming from Romano, Nia gets up and moves off of him, curling up near them and watching them. "You…stupid…" "Uhoh…" "PERVERT!" Romano screams, head butting Antonio as hard as he can. "Make me a snack and then get the books out! We're studying!" Antonio groans a little and gets up. "Fine…I have some churros…we can have those…"

Romano sits up and takes the kitten into his arms before heading to the living room. He sits down on the floor in front of the coffee table. Nia yawns and nuzzles into his lap, purring. "Hm…you're so cute…" He mumbles, petting the little kitten. "Awww~! Mommy and daughter bond-!" Antonio gets cut off by his TV guide being thrown into his face. "It's getting old. Shut the fuck up." Romano grumbles and Antonio laughs. "Si, si~! Lo siento!"

The Spaniard sits down across from him and lays out the books. He then pulls out a small hairband with little tomato ornaments dangling on it. "If you even so much as TRY to put that on Nia, I will kick you do fucking hard in the face…" Romano warns and Antonio laughs. "Silly Lovi~! These are for me!" The Italian pales as Antonio pulls the left side of his bangs into the hair band. "Do I look cute, Lovi~? You keep staring~!" Antonio teases and Romano blushes. "You DON'T look cute! You look fucking creepy! If you have to move your bangs out of your eyes then use a hairclip! That just looks weird!" Romano hisses and Antonio shrugs. "I like it~! It helps me study!"

The Italian groans and pulls out a pair of thick framed red glasses, putting them on and twitching a little at the intense stare he's getting from Antonio. "Wh-what…?" "Nothing." Antonio says calmly, still staring a hole through the younger teen. "D-damnit you're creeping me out! Stop it!" Romano whines, grabbing a book to hide his face behind. "Hey, Lovi…" Antonio mumbles and the smaller teen pokes his head over the book. "Wh-what?" "…That's not a textbook..." The Spaniard says and Romano looks at the book, twitching at the sight.

"…What is this?" He asks, trying not to kill Antonio as he stares at the, admittedly good, drawings of two men…doing it. "It's a manga~! Kiku gave me it! Isn't he nice~?" "IT'S GAY FUCKING PORN! WHY DO YOU HAVE IT OUT IN THE FUCKING OPEN?" Romano fumes, chucking the book at Antonio's face. "Owww Lovi! That hurt!" "FUCK YOU AND YOUR PAIN!" He hisses and grabs an actual textbook. "Now can we just get this over with? I should have just went home…" Romano groans.

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

After a few hours, or at least what feels like hours, Antonio's attention begins to drift from the textbook, math he thinks, and begins to focus on the Italian sitting across from him. He's never thought of Romano with glasses, but now that he's seen it, he's developed a strange urge to study more and more with the boy so he can see him in them more. Seriously, he puts Matthew to shame with glasses, and that boy wears them all the time! "…Antonio." Romano says in a strangely calm voice and the Spaniard smiles. "Si~?"

"Um…well…I don't get this word…" The Italian mumbles in embarrassment and Antonio smiles. The boy isn't being bitchy about things he doesn't get anymore, he must finally have given in. Or he's tired. As if on cue Romano yawns a little. "Tired, Lovi~?" "N-no! Shut up!" Romano hisses and Antonio laughs. "Si, si~!" He lays the book Romano's holding down onto the table so he can read it as well and notices it's an English book. They still haven't finished this one?

"So, which word, Lovi~?" Antonio asks and Romano points to the word. "Amorous. It has to do with love, right?" The Italian asks and Antonio nods. "Y-yeah…it's pretty much affectionate. It's used for those who are very in love or where there is an intense sexual desire…" He reads over the sentence and smiles. "This one is the sex one. Since they just met in the bar, si~? Can't be in love with someone you have just met! Let alone someone you have barely talked to." Antonio explains and Romano nods. "Yeah, only idiots believe in love at first sight…alright. Go back to your half-witted dazed state." Romano says, picking up the book and reading it again. "EEEHHHH? LOOVIII~! That's so mean!"

Antonio pouts before playing with the kitten, already having finished his own homework. After about half an hour of rolling around on the floor with said ball of fur, she climbs into his lap and falls asleep again. Smiling a little, he looks up from the kitten to stare…er…look at Romano. It's not like he'll notice when he's studying anyways. When he does, however, he notices Romano actually staring at him. The boy is holding his book up in front of him, and upside down might he add, and is propping his head up with his hand underneath his chin, regrettably covering his mouth. Romano has a slightly quizzical look on his face, along with an intense blush.

Wondering just how out of it the boy is, Antonio leans forward stopping right in front of the book and stares back a little nervously, but determined nonetheless. Determined for what? He's not sure. The boy's hand is over his lips after all, and even if they weren't he would go that far anyways. Not only because Romano would beat the living shit out of him, but because if…no…when he kisses the Italian he wants it to be mutual. The boy isn't so much as budge, or blink for that matter, which is a little creepy, but still cute since it's Romano.

Antonio frowns a little, wondering if Romano is even actually looking at him or just staring into space, until he notices something. Through the small gaps between Romano's fingers, Antonio sees a curve. A smile. Now he REALLY wants that damned hand to move. A smiling Lovi is something both rare and beautiful and that EVIL hand is preventing Antonio from seeing it! Maybe Romano is sleeping, with his eyes opened, and the moving of Romano's hand won't make the smile falter, or result in Antonio getting his ass kicked.

Bravely, Antonio reaches out and gently touches the boy's hand. It's so soft and warm and-no! He has to focus! This hand is the enemy right now! He begins to move one of the fingers when an upside down math book gets slapped in his face. "Owww! Lovi!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Romano fumes and Antonio blushes. "N-no! It's not what it looks like, Lovi! I swear!" The Spaniard exclaims and Romano stands up, looming over him angrily. "Liiiiaaaarrrr." "No! No! I swear! I just wanted to see your smile while you slept!" Antonio says and Romano blushes. "I-I WASN'T SMILING! AND I WASN'T SLEEPING! I WAS DEEP IN THOUGHT! AND SAID THOUGHTS WEREN'T MAKING ME SMILE!"

Sensing the danger, Nia wakes up and walks away from them, curling up on the couch. As soon as she moves Antonio senses his doom. "L-Lovi! I'm sorry! You were just so cute sleeping on my coffee table!" Romano twitches, grabbing the table and flipping it over. "FUCK THIS TABLE!" He yells before the table lands in Antonio lap. Hitting a certain area that was never meant to be hit. "OOOOWWWWWWWW! FUCKING HELL, LOVI!" Antonio hisses, not caring about being nice right now.

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

Romano stares at him in shock. He REALLY didn't mean to do that. "O-oh god! Antonio, I'm sorry!" He exclaims, moving the table away from them and kneeling down in front of Antonio. "A-are you ok? C-can I do anything?" Romano asks and Antonio groans, cupping the injured area. "Hnnngh! It huurrtsss!" The older teen whines, increasing Romano's guilt. "Sh-shit! I'm really sorry, Antonio!" Romano exclaims and Antonio looks up at him. "C-can you help me to the couch…?" The Spaniard asks weakly and Romano nods.

He brings him over to the couch and helps him lay down. "D-do you need anything else?" Romano asks and Antonio shakes his head. "N-no…" The Italian looks down at Antonio's crotch worriedly. "Is it bruised? Maybe you should…" "NO!" Antonio gasps, covering it with a pillow. "I-I'm not just going to whip it out with you here!" Romano rolls his eyes and moves the pillow. "Don't be such a baby! We need to make sure you don't need to go to the hospital!"

He leans down and begins unbuttoning Antonio's pants, which makes the Spaniard jump up. "W-WOAH! LOVI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'LL CHECK MYSELF!" Antonio gasps and Romano rolls his eyes. "I'm a guy, you have nothing I haven't seen." He yanks the now horrified Spaniard's pants down, a little surprised when he notices the bulge in the teen's pants. "…Is it swollen…? Maybe we should go to the-!" Romano gets cut off by a pillow slamming into his face. "What the fuck? I'm trying to fucking help you! You ungrateful fucking bastard!" He hisses before noticing just how flustered Antonio is.

"P-please leave it be, Lovi! It doesn't hurt anymore!" The Spaniard pleads and Romano groans. "Fine…but if it's swollen you should get it checked at the hospital. I don't want you bitching at me when you finally get laid and can't do anything! Or start peeing crooked!" Antonio laughs a little, the relief noticeable in his voice, before getting up. "Don't worry, Lovi~! I have some lotion that can stop the swelling." He stands in front of Romano and leans down, kissing the boy on the top of the head. "Thank you for worrying~!" Antonio coos before heading to the bathroom.

"WH-? WHAT THE FUCK? YOU WON'T LET ME NEAR YOU WHEN I TRY TO HELP YOU, BUT AS SOON AS I MOVE AWAY YOU FUCKING KISS ME? PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!" Romano hisses, sitting down in a huff next to Nia. "You're owner is weird…consider yourself doomed."

Meanwhile, Antonio gets into the bathroom and groans. "Damnit that was close…can a teenage boy really be that dense?"

* * *

><p>AN: Is a disclaimer really needed for each chapter? I mean..are you really going to suddenly own the series in the middle of a story? I doubt it. And if you do, you could just put a 'claimer' on it...or something. Aaaannnnyyyywwwwaaayyysssss...idk where the...table...injury...came from. I wanted hiim to flip the table, because that has been a running joke between me and my friend where someone gets mad and is all like 'FUCK THIS COUCH!' or 'FUCK THIS CHAIR!' and flips it...but then I realized that when he flipped it, it would land on Antonio's...manly parts. I was tthhhhhiiiiiiiissssssss close to making this chapter M. But then I was like '...naaahhhhhhh! Romano isn't THAT clueless! And wouldn't feel THAT guilty!' so...yep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia  
><strong>

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Nine: A Small Action**_

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

Romano yawns and looks at the grinning Antonio in distaste. The idiot even grins in his fucking sleep. Reaching out, he pokes the boy's nose and watches as he lips pout while he rubs his nose against the pillow. "Idiot…" Romano mumbles before noticing Nia nestled between them on her back and purring. "Make that two idiots…" He mumbles before poking Nia's nose and smiling as she bats her paw at it. "At least one of them is cute…"

Romano stares at the kitten for a minute before his eyes wander to Antonio. He watches the Spaniard in tired amusement, almost smiling when Antonio's lips curve up into a small smile. So maybe the bastard had some cute points. But very few. VERY. FEW. "Mmm…Lovi…" Antonio mumbles, his smile turning into a large grin and making Romano blush. "A-are you awake?" The Italian asks, thinking of how to explain away his staring. But there's no answer, only the sound of Antonio's even breathing. "Y-you're dreaming about me…?" Romano mumbles, staring at the Spaniard in shock.

Without thinking, Romano leans forward and places a small kiss on Antonio's cheek. This earns him a quiet hum that is quickly followed by a small snore. After getting the recognition that Antonio is still asleep, Romano jumps up and out of the bed horrified. "Wh-what did I just…? Why did I...?" He covers his lips and stares at Antonio's cheek. "D-damnit…I have to get out of here before I do anything else weird…" Romano quickly turns to head out of the room but is prevented from doing so. Not by Antonio, but by Nia. The evil little kitten somehow came down to his feet and he tripped over her. She's lucky she's cute.

* * *

><p>Antonio POV:<p>

Antonio is woken by a loud thud and quickly sits up to look around. He spots Romano and Nia on the ground, the former glaring at the latter as she crawls onto his stomach purring. "Lovi…? What are you doing?" The Spaniard asks and Romano looks at him with the, what Americans call, 'deer caught in the headlights' expression. "WH-WH-WHEN DID YOU WAKE UP?" Romano shrieks and Antonio smiles. "When you gracefully became acquainted with my floor." The Italian goes bright red and stares at the ground frustrated, as if Antonio waking up ruined some plan of his. He was probably going to run off before Antonio woke up.

"Hey Lovi…I have something to give you." Antonio says as he gets out of bed, watching the frustrated look turn to curiosity. "Tomatoes?" Romano asks, the hopefulness obvious in his voice, and Antonio laughs. "Well, if you want you can have some of those to take home as well!" The smaller teen blushes and looks away. "I-it's not as if I want to have YOUR tomatoes…they are just the best things you have to offer." Antonio smiles and walks up to him. "We'll see about that, si~?" He tosses Romano one of his shirts to wear before heading downstairs.

Antonio quickly makes a giant Spanish omelet, receiving skeptical looks from Romano. "This isn't what you were talking about…right? Why the fuck are there potatoes and onions in an omelet?" The Italian asks in disgust and Antonio ignores him, cutting it in half and placing them on two plates before heading to the table, followed by Romano. It doesn't take much to know Romano wants to try the food, despite his insults. "Try it, Lovi! You'll like it~!" Antonio coos and Romano rolls his eyes. "Whatever. If it will shut you up…" They both sit down next to each other and Romano takes a bite, a small smile quickly appearing and fading on the boy's face. Score one Antonio. "You like it, si~?" Antonio asks and Romano glares. "I-I guess it is…ok…"

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

The Italian can't help but pout at the wide grin on Antonio's face now. He just said it was ok, it's not like he called it fucking amazing. Even if it was. "S-stop smiling like that. It's creeping me out!" Romano whines and Antonio nods happily. "Of course~! Let's hurry and finish so I can show you surprise!" The Spaniard says and Romano stares down at his food. Why is Antonio giving him something? Does that mean he has to give him something back? Well, he gave him Nia in a sense, who he loves, so that should count as a gift…or something. It's still weird to Romano, though. He never gets things from anyone but family and it's mostly on his birthday.

"Why…are you giving me a…um…surprise?" Romano asks and Antonio smiles. "You'll see, Lovi~!" The Italian groans. "Fan-fucking-tastic." The Spaniard takes his hand and brings him out to the four-stall garage. "What are we doing here?" Romano asks, looking at Antonio wearily. "You aren't going to…you know…kill me in there are you? Because Marcello loves those crime shows and I've seen scenarios like this in them." He says as Antonio looks at him surprised. "You…Lovi, why would I...?" The Spaniard turns away and begins laughing, irking Romano. "WH-WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU ASSHOLE?"

"Is it really so hard to believe someone would get you something? Come on now, let's go inside, si?" Antonio asks, taking Romano's hand and leading him in through a large white door on the side. As soon as they go in, Romano gets the urge to punch him in the face. The whole garage is amazing. Everything is a sparkling white, not a spot of dirt anywhere and not so much as a slight oil stain on the ground even though it's full of cars. Amazing cars. And here Romano doesn't even have a fucking vespa. Or a bike. "I hate you, I really do." Romano says bitterly and Antonio frowns, his grip tightening around the Italian's hand.

"Wh-why? I did nothing wrong!" Antonio whines and Romano glared. "You're showing off your amazing fucking garage along with your-!" Romano stops, his eyes landing on an object in the back of the last stall. "What is that?" He asks, staring at it and moving closer. "It's your surprise, mi amigo!" Antonio says happily as Romano reaches it. A dark red vespa, even more amazing than his last. "Do you like it, Lovi~?" Antonio asks and Romano feels a strong feeling of joy raise in his chest before it quickly settles into confusion and annoyance. "Wh-why the HELL would you do that? Th-that's-! You're-! Are you fucking stupid?" Romano yells and Antonio stares at him hurt. "I-I...I just wanted to help…since it's my 'awesome house' that caused you to wreck your last one. A-and it isn't like I don't have the money, and we're friends now so it isn't that strange to buy a friend gifts and-! D-don't be upset, Lovi!" Antonio says quickly, looking like he's about to cry.

"D-damnit! Don't make that face, you bastard!" Romano hisses, he can't yell at Antonio when he makes that face! It would be like kicking a puppy. Not that Antonio is cute lie a puppy. He groans and looks at the vespa, running a hand over it. "I'm not upset…I'm just confused…I get the idea of friends giving each other things...but this is so expensive I don't…"Romano mumbles, trying to find the right words. "It's not to me." Antonio reminds him and Romano glares. "Well it IS to normal people! And I know it cost more than a vespa would normally since there are no dealers around here! Damnit! Now Nia isn't enough to make up for it…" Romano groans.

* * *

><p>Antonio POV:<p>

Antonio looks at Romano confused. "Make up for it…? What do you mean? It's a gift, you don't 'make up for it'." He smiles and tosses Romano the keys. "You simply say 'thank you'!" Romano frowns, staring down at the keys deep in thought. "What…do you want from me?" The Italian asks and Antonio blushes, a million ideas running through his head, none of which are good. One idea keeps coming back, a kiss. He wouldn't ask for that of course, but it is nice to dream. Instead, he decides to go with a more realistic idea. Opening his arms to the boy, he grins excitedly. "For you to hug me~!" He says happily, bracing himself for some sort of attack.

Romano blushes and glares at him, moving closer and making Antonio increasingly scared before standing against him. His arms aren't around Antonio, but the Spaniard won't complain about that; this is the best he'll get most likely anyways. Smiling at the nervous boy, who now has his face in Antonio's chest in embarrassment, he wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. Antonio feels Romano shyly wrap his arms around him. His face heats up at the act and tries not to do something as stupid as kiss him. It's really hard.

"D-don't get used to this." Romano stutters and Antonio laughs a little, stroking his hair. "I won't~! I'll just take it in while I can, si~?" Antonio says happily, overjoyed with the fact Romano isn't pulling away. After a few minutes of petting the boy's hair, he feels Romano's hands suddenly clench his shirt tighter. "A-ah! Stop that!" The boy gasps and Antonio laughs. "Lovi! I've been doing this for a few minutes! Now's not the time to get shy~!" He coos and feels Romano shiver. "Ch-chiigiii! Cut it out, you bastard! S-stop touching there!" The Italian whines and Antonio stops, looking down at him curiously. "Am I pulling your hair? Ohhh~! Is it the curl~?" Antonio asks, lightly running a finger over the curl.

"Nnnaa~!" Romano says in what Antonio would almost call a moaning voice. But it's a curl, so that would make no sense. "Hm..why do you even have this curl? Why not cut it off?" Antonio asks, gently tugging on it. For some reason as he does this Romano starts making more weird noises and tries to push away. If he didn't know better he'd also say Romano was beginning to writhe against him. But he knows better, so it's probably just him struggling. "N-nya…aah…s-stop it…you clueless…I-idiot!" Romano whimpers and Antonio looks at him confused before noticing something.

In what he assumed was struggling, Antonio's leg got caught between Romano's and he can feel a certain bulge on the boy. "D-dios mio! Lovi, what-?" Antonio asks and the boy pulls away, kicking him in the shin. Hard. "I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STOP! BASTARD! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU HUG ME AGAIN!" Romano screams and Antonio's eyes almost light up. "Y-you got that from me hugging you?" "DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF! YOU WERE PLAYING WITH MY CURL YOU IDIOT!" The Italian yells and Antonio looks at him confused. "It's just a curl, it's not-!"

"It's not 'just a curl'! Not for ANYONE in my family! I-it's…it's an…ero...genous…zone…" Romano mumbles, his face going bright red like Antonio's now is. "O-oh…I see…um…s-sorry…if you want I could…" He mumbles and Romano quickly puts on his helmet, jumping on the vespa. "No way! I'm going home you pervert!" Romano exclaims before driving away. "Ah, damnit! So close!" Antonio hisses before a small smirk comes to his face. "But I did learn something interesting…" He mumbles, ideas coming to mind as to what he can do with that information later. "Fusososo~!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry! It was going to be finished sooner, but I went to a buddy's and then there's FUCKING ALGEBRA! I JUST WANT TO PUNCH IT IN THE FUCKING BALLS! I don't know how the curl thing happened, I saw a pic of Spain playing with Romano's curl and I was like 'OHGODYES! I WILL SO PUT THAT IN THERE'. Next chapter will be...you know...less filler-y. lD I PROMISE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont own hetalia or taco bell  
><strong>

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Ten: Part time help**_

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

Romano groans as he heads into work. Normally he doesn't mind it, since he mostly cooks, but today he's been pushed to the limit already. For one thing he had to spend the entire day trying, and failing, to explain what exactly Nia was and why Antonio kept calling her their child. You would think the truth would work, but no it didn't. Francis and Gilbert are not entirely convinced it's a cat, although how Romano would be capable of giving birth escapes him.

Then of course the stupid vespa, which no matter what he says Gilbert and Francis are convinced was a prize for sexual favors. Which just made Antonio sigh sadly when Romano vehemently denied it. Stupid perverts. He tries to push those thoughts aside and goes to the kitchen. At least here he gets a break. Even when they are customers it's not like he has to spend the whole time with them.

"Hello, Romano-kun." Kiku says, bowing to Romano.

"Oh…hey Kiku…" Romano mumbles before he notices something. "…Is that music I hear?" He asks and Kiku nods.

"Your father hired a musician…" The raven haired teen mumbles and Romano raises a brow.

"Oh? Hm…" He pokes his head out and looks around for the source and sees the man from behind. He's dressed in an olden day white long-sleeved shirt with a red sash around his waist and tight black pants. "Dad did always like the good looking…" Romano trails off when the musician looks over to him, bright green eyes locking with horrified brown ones.

"Hey Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Romano twitches, slamming the door shut.

"WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE?"

"Well…your father likes him and his music….and…Marcello insisted." Kiku says and Romano fumes.

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD! WHEN I GET HOME I'M GOING TO SMOTHER HIM WITH A FUCKING PILLOW AND-!"

"Fratello…there's no need to be so violent." Marcello says, coming into the room.

"Ohoho….bad idea coming near me with so many sharp and hot things…" Romano says and Marcello smiles.

"It's not good for your health to be so moody this early into work." The smaller Italian teases and Romano rolls his eyes.

"It's not good for your health to be so cocky so young." Romano says and Marcello shrugs.

"Oh well, oh, and don't worry, I already told Antonio you were here." Marcello says before running out of the kitchen.

"YOOUUUUU SUNUVABEETCH!" Romano screams and Kiku smiles at him.

"It's so nice to see brothers get along."

"HOW IS THAT GETTING ALONG!"

Kiku laughs a little. "You should go wait on the tables."

Romano groans and puts his apron on over his uniform. "Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

><p>4 hrs later:<p>

Romano looks at the clock at almost smiles. Almost. He finally gets a break.

"Ahhh~! Lovi~! We get the same break!"

The Italian looks over annoyed to see Antonio standing there smiling at him. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WORKING HERE?"

"Well…I got bored…so I was playing my guitar…then your dad saw and was like 'You should come play that in the restaurant!' and so I said 'Oh my god, really?' and he said 'Yes! I'll even pay!' so THEN-!"

"I GET IT! I GET IT! SHUT UP!" Romano yells, covering his ears.

"Ahh…Lovi's so cold~!" Antonio teases before wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Hey! Why don't you sing-?"

"Never."

"But Looovvviiii~!"

"I don't sing!"

The Spaniard sighs. "Fine…" He looks around for a minute before grabbing Romano's hand, making the boy go bright red. "Let's go have dinner together!"

"N-no way! I'm not eating with you!"

"Too late~!" Antonio coos, dragging the boy down the street.

"WH-WHY CAN'T WE EAT IN THERE?" Romano whines and Antonio laughs a little.

"How can we enjoy ourselves with your family right there?"

"Wh-? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Ah! Here we are!" Antonio exclaims and drags Romano into a fast food place.

"Is this-?"

"Taco Bell~!"

Romano twitches and goes to punch Antonio, only to have the man dodge it. "WHY THE FUCK ARE WE HERE?"

"We only have an hour, Lovi! Any restaurant would take an hour to make the food! Besides, I'm craving tacos!" Antonio says, as if it's the most brilliant idea ever.

"You're a fucking idiot." Romano says bitterly and Antonio shrugs.

"An idiot who managed to get you to join him for dinner at Taco Bell."

"I'm not eating!" The Italian huffs, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

Antonio sighs. "That's too bad…I guess the second meal I buy will go to waste."

Romano looks at him a little guiltily. "Wh-why would you buy it when I won't eat it?"

"I want you to eat it. So I will buy it." The Spaniard says and frowns a little. "It's a shame I'll have to waste money on something that will go uneaten."

"Th-that's right you will! Because I won't eat it!" Romano says, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Then don't."

"Hmph, you aren't really going to get it."

"Oh, I am." Antonio says, reaching the front of the line. "Hola! I would like a number six and a number-!"

"Eight!" Romano says quickly, "blushing and looking away annoyed when Antonio smirks at him.

"And a number eight~!"

The woman nods and places their order, handing Antonio their cups and order number. Antonio victoriously walks away from the cashier and towards the drinks, followed by a pouting Romano.

"Evil bastard."

"Lovi! We are in public! Don't speak so badly!" The Spaniard says, handing Romano his cup as he gets his own drink, a strange mix of every sweet drink offered.

"You're gross." Romano says, getting pepsi.

"No, no! I am doing this to help me stay awake! And it's good, too! Oh! After dinner let's get those slushy things!"

"They are called fruitistas you dumbass."

"Si! Si! Those! Ahhh they are sooo goood~!" Antonio says dreamily and Romano rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Romano grumbles, looking over at the practically, no definitely, beaming Spaniard. The idiot looks really happy, like happier than usual. It's kind of creeping Romano out. "Why the hell are you so happy?"

Antonio looks over at him. "Hmmm? Isn't it obvious? Because I get to spend time with Lovi alone! And not at my house! Out on the town con mi tomatino!"

Romano looks at him confused. "You're carrying a little tomato with you? You know…as much as I love tomatoes, even I think that's retarded. What if it squishes?"

Antonio laughs a little and leans forward, whispering in Romano's ear. "The tomato is you." Before Romano can respond, their number is called and Antonio rushes off to get it, leaving a stunned Romano. "Ok! Got the food! Let's go sit down, si~?"

Romano shrugs and grabs a fist full of the hottest sauce packets they have.

"Eh? Lovi! You like super-hot?" Antonio asks surprised and Romano nods.

"Why does it matter?"

"It's something we have in common! Yay~!"

Romano goes bright red and glares at Antonio. "SHUT UP!"

"No need to yell, Lovi. Sit down." Antonio says calmly and Romano sits down.

They sit there in silence, eating their food until Antonio reaches out and runs his thumb over Romano's chin.

"You had some sauce!" The Spaniard says before licking his finger and making Romano turn ten shades of red.

"D-don't do that idiot!" He whines and Antonio looks at him curiously.

"Why not? It's good sauce, we shouldn't waste it~!"

Romano tenses up and leans back. "Y-you're acting weird…why did you take that job?"

"Why not? I get bored you know. And playing music for people is fun. I like seeing people happy." Antonio says and Romano frowns a little.

"You never…" He shakes his head no and stares down at his food, eating silently.

"Hm? I never what, Lovi?" The Spaniard asks and Romano remains silent. "Lovi~ don't choose now to finally be quiet~!" He teases and Romano glares at him.

"VAFFANCULO! I'M ALWAYS QUIET!" Romano hisses and Antonio laughs.

"Si, si silly me!"

"So…since you do it to make people happy…have you played for Francis and Gilbert?" The smaller teen asks, staring down at his food.

"I sure have! Birthdays, parties in general, days they are sad, or even just for the hell of it! I've also played for Mattie and even the whole school once! I got ssoooo many numbers that day, one girl even slipped her bra into my pocket at one point! Can you believe it? Some people are so forward! I-!" Antonio stops as Romano stands up abruptly. "Huh? Lovi?"

"I'm going." The Italian mumbles and grabs his garbage before throwing it away and leaving.

* * *

><p>Antonio POV:<p>

"H-huh? Lovi! What did I do?" Antonio calls, being ignored as the boy actually exits the place. "M-mierda!" He hisses and throws his garbage away as well before running after him. Luckily Romano isn't really paying attention, and is walking very slow, so Antonio catches up quickly, grabbing his arm. "W-wait! What's wrong? I-I thought we were having fun, why did you-?"

"Sh-shut up! Why would I have fun hearing about how you serenade everyone but me a-and are given women's bras for it? I-I thought we were friends! Closer than you and Matthew and DEFINITELY closer than you and random students! Wh-why haven't I got a song? I didn't even know you played! Vaffanculo! I hate you! I don't want to be your friend anyways!" Romano cries, trying to pull out of the shocked Spaniard's grasp.

"L-Lovi…you…" Antonio mumbles, almost unheard over Romano's grunts and groans from trying to escape his now vice-like grip. "Are you…jealous…?"

Romano suddenly becomes still and falls silent for a moment, staring at the ground. "I...wh-why would I be jealous of anything an idiot like you does? I hate you!"

Antonio calmly smiles at the boy as he screams a long list of Italian curses at him. He might be mad right now; if it wasn't for the fact he was just so overwhelmingly happy. Of course he didn't exactly want Romano to run off from their 'date', but the fact it ended with the Italian being jealous is one of the best outcomes Antonio could have thought of for this night.

"AND ANOTHER THING! I-!" Romano cuts himself off with a loud squeak as Antonio pulls him into a tight hug, holding him as close as he can. "Wh-what are you doing?" The boy cries and Antonio ignores him, taking his time to enjoy the warmth coming from the boy in his arms. "A-Antonio! Talk, damnit!"

"Hmm…? Can't you already tell? I'm hugging you." Antonio says, ignoring the boy's awkward fidgeting and burying his face in his hair. "As soon as you walked into work today I was playing for you…the best I could, to make you happy, or to impress you in some way. From now on, I'll play for you every day. At work, at school, at home, wherever you want." He can feel the boy tense up, his heart beating wildly against Antonio's own chest.

"Wh-? Wh-? Stop b-being s-stupid! A-and don't you dare sing to me at school!" Romano says, trying to sound firm, but his shaky voice is easily giving him away. "W-we have to work! W-we only h-have t-ten minutes!"

Antonio smiles sadly to himself before pulling away and holding out his hand. "Then let's go to work!"

Romano blushes more, if it's possible, making him look like a tomato that's about to burst in Antonio's eyes. "L-like hell I'm holding your hand, bastard! You fucking hugged me! That's all your getting!" He huffs indignantly before turning away from Antonio and heading to the restaurant.

"E-eh? Lovi!" The Spaniard cries, looking at the boy's with a shattered expression. "I-I thought we were getting somewhere!"

"We're getting nowhere but to work!"

Antonio pouts and catches up to him. "Fine. I'll just have to spend the rest of the night singing to you." He looks at Romano and smiles. "Please listen, ok?"

Romano looks away and Antonio notices the boy's ears are even bright red now. "I-idiot…we'll be in the same restaurant…I'll have to listen."

* * *

><p>AN: ROMANO! WHY YOU NO LET ANTONIO LOVE YOU! Yeah...I'm doing this style from now on...lD I feel as though I should go back and change the other chapters to this...but I can't...because I already deleted them from my FF documents...I actually think this is pretty good...for having no ideas and then writing it out in two hours...because, you know, ideas always come when you are planning on GOING TO FUCKING BED! Oh well...enjoy. XD Also, that thing Antonio pulled at Taco Bell totally works...I did it to my friend today. At the Taco Bell on our campus. Although she wasn't as pouty, she did give in RIGHT before we got to the cash register. XD (She can't say anything, though. Because she would do the same to me for the last tWO YEARS at college with Jrek Subs. And I actually reacted like Romano. I hate people buying things for me, as does she. XDXD)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
><strong>

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Eleven: Family**_

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano heads into the restaurant and sees Antonio sitting there playing his guitar, singing.

"And then Lovi came through the door~! His eyes shining with anger and-!"

"Shut up before I kill you." The Italian hisses and Antonio grins.

"I'm just singing for you, si~?"

Romano looks at him annoyed and groans before heading into the back. It has been a whole week sense Antonio started working there and it has been hell. Every day the Spaniard will play his music and as soon as Romano enters the songs will immediately become about him. Nothing romantic, just random things about him. One night the Spaniard spent four hours singing a song that just described every little thing about Romano. In Italian. He must admit, that was pretty cool…in a totally creepy, he never wants it to happen again sort of way. Definitely not the 'oh my god that was so romantic my heart couldn't stop pounding in my ears all night' kind of way. Not at all.

"Romano-kun, what are you doing?" Kiku asks and Romano looks at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Um…you're kind of…"

Romano looks down and sees that he has been tearing at onion, the shreds now on the table. "SHIT! W-WE HAVE TO FIX THIS!" He looks at Kiku panicked. "HOW DO WE FIX THIS?"

The small Japanese boy smiles and places a hand on his shoulder. "It is alright, Romano-kun. We have more onions."

"No! I've got this!" Romano says determinedly, grabbing up and knife and quickly chopping it up. "W-we'll just…use it in…Antonio's dinner…" He mumbles and Kiku raises a brow.

"Hmm? You will be making dinner for him?"

"W-well I mean-! It's only logical for him to eat here! A-and…so he can take the weirdly cut onions in his food! It was his fault it happened anyways!"

Kiku looks at him amused. "How is that?"

Romano goes bright red. "I-! He-! Th-the singing a-and it's always distracting a-and-!" He turns away in a huff. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Gah! Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Romano looks over and sees Antonio standing close to him, grinning. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Hello Lovi~! Kiku said you were making me dinner~!" Antonio says excitedly and Romano blushes. "What are you making me? Do you want to eat together? Oh! We can go in the back and eat! Romulus is out and he wouldn't mind! Some peace and quiet would be-!"

"Sh-shut up! Th-that's not what-! I just wanted to-! I mean I just needed to-! With the onions-! Which was your fault in the first place!" Romano stutters and Antonio laughs a little.

"You don't say! But I don't go into the kitchen!" Antonio points out before looking around. "Well…except right now…but that's not to touch food!"

"Ugh, just go away…"

"But I want to eat with you~!"

Romano blushes and grabs a plate, holding it to Antonio. "J-just take this out back and eat!" The Italian looks away and mumbles. "I-I'll be back there in a minute…"

Antonio looks at him surprised before grinning. "I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>In the back room:<p>

Romano comes in and sits down at the small table with Antonio.

"You came~! Good! I have been waiting for you!" Antonio says and Romano notices the Spaniard's untouched food.

"…You…why did you wait?" He asks and the older teen blushes a little.

"It's more fun with someone else…"

Romano blushes brightly and groans, sitting down. "F-fine…let's eat."

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

After they finish their food, Antonio leans forward and wipes the tomato sauce off of the surprised Romano's cheek. Then, after seeing the shocked expression on the Italian's face, Antonio decides to lick the sauce off of his finger. Sexily. Because sexy things are sexy and Romano won't be able to help himself if Antonio acts sexy. At least that's what Francis has told him. He watches, intensely, as Romano stares at him confused.

"…Why the hell are you licking your finger? The sauce is gone now. Weirdo." Romano mumbles and Antonio blushes.

"U-um…I was just….um…"

The Italian narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. "Pervert."

"E-eh? No, I was just-! Francis said-!" Antonio stops himself and goes silent.

"…Francis said what…?" Romano asks and Antonio coughs awkwardly. "Francis. Said. What?"

The Spaniard looks away, smiling nervously. "W-well he said…that…doing that…could be considered…s-sexy…"

Romano looks at him annoyed. "Practice stupid things like that with someone else."

Antonio groans. "Ugh…Lovi…you're exhausting…" As he sulks over this for a minute before getting an idea and grinning at Romano. Maybe if he can get the boy into his house again, something will happen. "Hey…can you give me a ride home tonight?"

"Fuck no! Have Kiku do it! You two live near each other after all!"

"But Kiku's boyfriend always picks him up! And Abel hates me thanks to Bella!" The Spaniard whines and Romano crosses his arms.

"No."

"But Lovi-!"

"Not going to happen." Romano says firmly and Antonio pouts. He can't put his brilliant new plan in motion if the boy won't go with him.

"Looooovvvviiiiii!" Antonio whines and Romano turns away, his curl bouncing a little at the sudden movement. His curl. His CURL. Smirking to himself, Antonio leans over the table. "So…you're going to say no?"

"You're damn right."

"Ohhh that's a shame~!" Antonio coos, reaching over the table and grabbing the boy's curl.

Romano's eyes widen almost immediately at the contact and he lets out a small gasp. "D-don't-!"

"Still going to say no~?" Antonio asks, noticing the flustered look on the boy's face.

"A-ah…stop…" The Italian moans and Antonio smirks, tugging more. "F-fine! I'll do it!" Romano hisses and Antonio let's go, enjoying the flushed face of the boy. "Y-you're evil…"

"If you would have just said yes, I wouldn't have had to do that." Antonio points out before smiling innocently at him. "Would you like any problems taken care of?"

"N-NOT BY YOU! AND I DON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEMS!" Romano hisses and the Spaniard looks at him disappointed.

"That's too bad…"

"HOW IS THAT-?" The Italian gets cut off by Marcello coming into the room.

Both Antonio and Romano tense up, waiting for the boy to say something mocking. Only he doesn't. In fact, Antonio can see a strange, almost sad, look on the boy's face.

"Marcello…are you-?"

"Fratello…she's here." Marcello says weakly and Antonio looks at him confused before noticing a scared look on Romano's face.

"Wh-what is she doing here?" Romano asks and Marcello shrugs.

"She did send a letter saying she would…"

"I'm not talking to her. I'm staying in here." The older Italian says determinedly and Marcello looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Fratello, I can't…I can't do this without you." Marcello mumbles and Antonio sees Romano's resolve shatter.

"Fine…" He mumbles, taking the boy's hand and leading him out. At the doorway he stops, looking at Antonio. "You come with us."

The Spaniard nods and follows him, smiling at the brothers. It never fails to make him happy when he sees Romano act so nice. He follows them out to another room, a secret office of Romulus' that he keeps to himself, and sees a woman inside the room with Feliciano and Romulus. The woman looks a lot like the boys, long brown hair that curls at the end and piercing green eyes. The only thing she's lacking is the curl. Seeing the reactions of Romano and the rest of his family he figured it was safe to assume that this is their mother.

"Who is this?" She asks, eyeing Antonio suspiciously. "This is for family only."

"This is Antonio. I want him here." Romano says, still holding Marcello's hand and not aware of the small smile that Antonio has to force down. Thank god.

"Get him out." She orders and Romulus looks at her.

"He can stay if Romano wants." As soon as Romulus says that Antonio realizes why he's here. To be a sort of bitch slap to Romano's mother. He's not so sure he likes that, actually.

The woman sends Antonio a dirty look before looking to Romano and Marcello. "Boys…I want you to forgive me." She says and the two boys shake their heads no.

"I don't know..." Marcello says.

"No." Romano mumbles bitterly.

The Italian woman looks at her sons upset. "I can make amends. Let me make-!"

"I won't! These two can, but I never will!" Romano yells, going to run but being stopped by Marcello's firm grasp.

"I love you boys, it was your father I didn't want to see! It was your father who cheated on me, obviously not caring about our family or the pain-!"

"How dare you?" Romano practically growls and Antonio begins to desperately wish he wasn't here. But he'll stay. For Romano. "You're the one who kicked us all out! I understand you kicking out dad, but you didn't even care that he took us! He's always been the one caring for us and your actions after his cheating just prove that YOU don't care about this family!" He yells before turning and leaving the room, Marcello letting go of his hand so he isn't dragged along, and Antonio quickly leaving as well. Partly to run after Romano, and partly just to get the hell away from the awkwardness.

He finds Romano quickly enough, the boy is cleaning the restaurant for the night. "Lovi-"

"Don't." Romano orders, staring at the floor. "Just…don't…ok?"

Antonio feels his heart breaking at the hurt look on Romano's face. "I'll bring you home."

Romano looks back at him annoyed. "It's my vespa, I'll be driving. And I'm not going home, I'm going to your house."

Antonio sighs, hating himself for what he's about to say. "No. You need to go home and talk to your family. Actually, you really need to stay here and talk to your mo-"

"DAMNIT! I'M GOING TO YOUR HOUSE SO JUST SHUT UP!" The Italian yells, his hands now clenched in shaking fists.

"…Why is she suddenly here?"

"Feliciano wrote her a letter." Romano says bitterly.

Antonio sighs, Feliciano is the one who sees the good in everyone and forgives quickly. It makes sense. Romulus would never do it. The man wants his children to be happy, and probably wants them to have a relationship with their mother, but he would never force it on them like this.

He looks over to the sad boy one more time before relenting. Romano should be allowed to deal with his own pain in his own way. "Alright, let's go home." Antonio says, noticing Romano relax a little. "Nia misses you anyways."

"I miss her, too…" Romano mumbles, walking up and resting his head on Antonio's shoulder.

"Then let's go, si?" Antonio asks gently, stroking the boy's hair.

* * *

><p>AN:...Um...I don't know. I will get more into the mother thing next chapter. She's not gone yet. Poor Antonio...that must have been so awkward. I've been in his shoes before...DX It is VEEERRRYYYY awkward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or Deadly Silence  
><strong>

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Twelve: Distraction**_

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

Romano follows Antonio inside once they reach the Spaniard's house and is immediately met with a hyper Nia tripping over herself to see him. "Hey there, Nia." He says sweetly, picking up the kitten.

"She misses you when you're gone, Lovi." Antonio says, placing a hand on Romano's shoulder. "So…are you here for-?"

"We're not talking about it. About her, them, any of it." Romano says into Nia's fur.

"Alright. Want to watch a movie?" Antonio asks before thinking for a minute and adding. "A horror movie?"

The Italian nods and follows him into the living room, sitting next to him on the couch. Most people like to watch happy things when they are upset to distract them, but honestly, Romano just wants to see people die when he is. It's completely justifiable. Although how Antonio knows this baffles him.

"So! Horror-gruesome or horror-thriller?" Antonio asks and Romano thinks for a minute.

"Both." Romano says and Antonio laughs a little.

"Si, si." He grabs a movie and pops it in. "This is called Deadly Silence. It's pretty gruesome and thrilling. I think. I don't know, I got it from Gilbert. Someone's face is ripped off, though!" Antonio says and Romano nods.

"Good."

The Spaniard laughs a little. "Are you hungry, Lovi?"

Romano thinks for a minute. "Yes, give me a tomato." He orders before staring intently at the tv. If this movie isn't any good, he's going to kick Antonio's ass…and Gilbert's for that matter. Of course the healthy thing to do right now would be to cry to Antonio about all the things bothering him, and he knows the boy would listen, but he can't. No matter how badly a part of him wants to, the majority of him refuses to show such a weak side to anyone but maybe, MAYBE, Matthew. The best way to deal with your own inner pain is to see a large amount of outer pain brought upon someone else. It makes perfect sense and works every time.

Like the day that he saw his father kissing a woman besides his mother. He did not call him out, did not throw a tantrum or cry, he went home and watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre and laughed his arguably insane head off. Because THAT is how a person should deal with problems. Not throwing on soap operas, or now the channel called Life Time in America, and crying like Feliciano or plotting a sneaky revenge like Marcello, or completely holding it all in like his father. You vent through violent movies. Imagining the person who angered you is every single person being killed. That's what they are there for. Talking out your problems is stupid and plotting revenge takes too much time, anyways.

"Lovi!" Antonio calls, pulling the teen out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Romano asks annoyed, a woman with horrible hair is about to get killed! How can anyone interrupt that?

"You just look kind of…homicidal right now…" The Spaniard says before sitting next to him. "Do you want to tal-?"

"Shut up! She's being killed!"

Antonio looks at him confused for a minute, but remains silent. Which is good, because if he hadn't, Romano might have had to utilize some of the things he learns in this movie.

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

Towards the middle of the movie Antonio is dying. He's kept quiet because, really, with the look that was on Romano's face at the time he feared for his life if he didn't listen. Like a good boy, he remained silent and made sure not to let anything get too loud. Tiddlywinks crying? Fed him immediately. Someone called? Quickly took it into another room.

Of course he knows Romano wouldn't ACTUALLY do anything, other than bitch and groan, but he also knows that for whatever reason, watching people getting killed is going to help Romano out with his feelings. No matter how unhealthy the idea is, Antonio would gladly do anything to make Romano happy. Or, well, at least back to just being annoyed. That's one of the joys and curses of love. Especially when it's unrequited. He will walk on eggshells, even over fire, for Romano but he knows the boy would never do the same. Which is fine. He's just happy to make Romano happy.

However, at this point, he's not sure he can last much longer. The intense focus that Romano has on the movie is just so cute, even if it is on people being killed, and they are sitting so close. And he hasn't been able to talk in forever. And as he learned from earlier, Romano's hair is super soft. Which makes him desperately want to touch it again. DESPERATELY.

Giving in, Antonio reaches a hand out to the boy's hair and gently runs a hand through the back. He waits for a second to see if Romano will react, but the boy doesn't even budge. The little Italian is currently to engrossed in the bloody movie in front of him. Adorable.

Getting a little more daring, Antonio inches closer to the boy until their shoulders are pressed against each other, and he waits again. Still nothing. Gently, oh-so gently, he lifts his arm up and places it on the couch behind Romano. Today has officially become the best day in the Spaniard's book. Aside from, you know, Romano crying.

Testing the waters again, Antonio slowly, the painful kind of slowly, lowers his arm from the back of the couch and lets it fall on Romano's shoulders. STILL no reaction. Romano has to notice this. He has to. If he doesn't then Antonio is seriously going to have to talk to Romulus about getting the boy a shrink for his-well-for many things.

Feeling braver, and honestly now just trying to get a reaction out of the boy, he gently pulls Romano closer, making the boy's head rest on his shoulder. This gets an ever-so-small reaction of Romano making an annoyed sound and adjusting himself to the new position so he can still see the TV perfectly.

Antonio practically beams down at the boy, who is still not paying attention. Not only did he get Romano to himself tonight, said boy actually coming to him for comfort, but now he's actually got the boy kind-of-sort-of cuddled up to him! It's like a dream come true! Now all he has to do is not push it.

….But Romano's hair is really soft. And he got away with touching it before, right? So just nonchalantly stroking it won't be too weird, right? He looks around the house for any kind of sign to not do it; a cat freaking out, something falling, the phone ringing, superstitious stuff like that. Nothing. Perfect.

He adjusts his arm a little and begins to pet the boy's hair. No flinch, no glare, no anything. In fact he's pretty sure he heard Romano let out a content sigh. Fuck Charlie Sheen! Antonio's really the one winning! No tiger blood even needed!

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano's not stupid. He noticed that almost desperate look in the older teen's face before said idiot began to pull this shit. And even now he can see that huge shit-eating grin on the bastard's face out of his peripheral vision. Of course that being said, there's the problem of why exactly Romano is letting him do this, right? Simple. It feels good. No matter how he actually deals with his problems, comfort is still nice. Especially when it's not meant to be comfort, which this obviously isn't.

Yet again, Romano's not stupid. He is fully aware of Antonio's feelings for him. Granted, it took him longer than he's proud of, but nonetheless he knows now. So of course he knows that Antonio isn't trying to comfort him. Of course the biggest indicator of this is the fact Antonio is being totally 'sneaky' about it. Well, trying to at least. In reality, you would have to be pretty much dead not to realize what he was doing, and even then the corpse would probably get the hint. Before the police were called…

Soon enough the movie is over and he can hear Antonio lightly snoring. Pulling away, Romano stares down at the sleeping Spaniard for a minute before his mind betrays him and reminds him of why he is there. Well, not the mind so much as the phone. His father is calling. Scrolling through the caller ID, and blatantly ignoring his father, he notices that they have actually called a few times tonight. Looking over to Antonio he smiles a little. The Spaniard kept them away. So maybe the idiot isn't useless after all.

Setting down the phone he walks back over to Antonio and leans down placing a light kiss on his cheek. When he pulls away, though, he sees bright green eyes staring at him curiously. "WHA-?"

"Lovi, what are you doing?"

"I-I-I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! SHUT UP! IT'S NO WORSE THAN YOU FEELING ME UP DURING THE MOVIE!" Romano yells without thinking and instantly regrets it when he sees Antonio look at him, blushing and excited.

"Y-you knew and you didn't push me away? Lovi~! We should cuddle!" Antonio coos, holding his arms out.

"LIKE HELL!"

"B-but…we were earlier…" Antonio sniffles, looking up at him with the world's best kicked puppy expression. Romano would know, he lives with Feliciano after all.

"Shut up and go to bed!"

"Not without you~!" The Spaniard teases, getting a pillow slammed into his face as punishment.

"Get your ass to bed before I kick it so hard you won't sit for weeks." Romano threatens and Antonio gulps nervously, putting his hands up in defense.

"Lovi! Let's be calm here, si? Besides, you really should talk about-!"

"I WON'T!"

Antonio looks at Romano annoyed. "Yes you will. Now sit on this couch!"

The Italian looks at him in shock for a moment before doing as he's told. "Antonio…?"

"No! No more murder movies, no more ANYTHING until you talk about it!" The Spaniard commands, grabbing his hand. "Now talk, Lovi."

Romano frowns, staring at the ground. "I don't want to…"

Antonio smiles gently and strokes his hair. "Come on, mi amigo."

The Italian groans and pulls away. "It's just…not fair." Romano mumbles weakly. "Why did she have to come back now…? Why did Feliciano have to BEG our mother to come back? What kind of parent doesn't want to live with their child?" He asks before remembering Antonio lives in his house pretty much alone. "A-ah…well…I mean…"

Antonio smiles. "I get what you're saying. Keep going."

"Sh-she doesn't…care about us…and then she comes and turns everything upside down. Yes, dad cheated. Yes, that is horrible. But he never once abandoned us! She practically threw us at him when she kicked him out! does she not love us?" Romano exclaims, tears now forming in the corners of his eyes. Stupid Antonio. It's so much better to just watch people being killed!

"Lovi…" Antonio mumbles, pulling the boy closer. "I'm sorry, mi amigo." He says gently and kisses the top of his head. "It's ok. Of course she loves you boys. She simply has a strange way of showing it."

"I-I hate you…!" Romano whines, hiccuping and sobbing into his chest.

"I know, mi amigo."

"I-I really hate you! Why did I have to talk about it?" He whimpers and Antonio frowns.

"IT will help in the long run."

"No it won't! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Antonio sighs and hugs the boy closer. "Then hate me. It doesn't matter…" He mumbles, whispering into the boy's hair. "Porque te amo…"

* * *

><p>AN: Porque te amo= Because I love you.

Lame references are lame. But my friend has gotten me obsessed with a youtube video of charlie sheen's rants. It was amazing. anyways...yeah. Here it is.


	13. Chapter 13

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Thirteen: First kiss**_

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

Romano stares at Antonio in shock. "Wh-what…?"

Antonio swallows hard and looks at Romano in determination, trying not to panic. "I-I said…te amo….it's Spanish for I love you…b-because…I do…I love you, Lovi. You don't have to say anything, it's fine. I just wanted you to know because holding it in has been killing me. Killing me Lovi! I have liked you for a long time and it has grown to love, I know you don't feel the same, I know that. I just really needed to say it and-!"

"Damnit, Antonio!" Romano hisses, making the Spaniard quickly shut up. "Would you just SHUT UP for once in your life?" He asks annoyed and Antonio bites his lower lip, shrinking away from Romano. "I never said I didn't like you, idiot! So don't go rattling off your annoying paranoid delusions to me!"

Antonio looks at the boy a little hopeful. "Then…does that mean you like me…?" He asks, overjoyed at the thought.

Romano looks away embarrassed. "I-I...I mean…I...do…" He mumbles and Antonio feels his heart practically explode.

"Lovi! You're the best! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Antonio exclaims, practically tackling the boy.

"Ch-chiigiiii! Cut that out, bastard!" Romano yells and Antonio ignores him, nuzzling the boy's cheek.

"Lovi likes me~! Which means eventually Lovi will love me~!" Antonio coos, kissing him on the cheek and reveling in the joy of the fact that he can now. Probably. If not, he'll get punched soon enough. Pulling away, he studies the boy to make sure he doesn't need to run. In his arms Romano is bright red and staring at the ground flustered. Success! "Lovi…is that a possibility?" He asks, tilting his head to see the boy's face. "Could you love me?" Of course he wants to know this, but more than that, he wants to see Romano even more flustered!

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

Romano turns away when Antonio begins looking at him. The stupid bastard is too pushy! Why does he have to say it so suddenly? Such things like saying…that…should be eased into. Antonio has had time, a lot apparently, to ease into it. Romano, however, has only begun to realize he 'likes' Antonio. Not to mention today isn't the best day to have all of this pushed upon him. "J-just leave me alone! I will say it when I damn well want to! IF I damn well want to!" He says bitterly, making Antonio frown and back away some. Crap. "Ah, no, that's not what I meant Antonio…"

Antonio smiles at him. "It's ok; I'll back off a little. You have other things to worry about right now, si? But once that is over…I'm coming after you." He says with a strangely intense smile on his face, creeping Romano out.

"Uhuh…" Romano mumbles, backing away a little. "Um…hey, I have a question." He says and Antonio looks at him curiously.

"Si~?"

"Why…aren't your parents ever home?"

Antonio smiles sadly before going back to his original spot away from Romano. "Well…that doesn't really matter. They are busy with work, so whatever."

"It gets lonely, doesn't it?" Romano asks, feeling bad for Antonio. He's never seen that kind of look on Antonio's face.

"This house is empty…you know?" Antonio mumbles, looking away. "Even with people over that empty bedroom upstairs is a constant reminder they care about work more."

"Get back at them." Romano says and Antonio looks at him confused.

"How?" Antonio asks.

"Have sex in their bed." Romano answers nonchalantly, it's what they do in those stupid teen dramas Feliciano loves. However, once he notices the deep blush on Antonio's face he goes bright red as well. "AH! NO! WAIT!" He exclaims. "I-I mean-! There are other ways to get back at them, too! Better ways!"

"Hm…but I like that idea." Antonio says, a smirk coming to his face. "I like it a lot." He mumbles, moving closer to Romano.

"W-W-WOAH! HEY NOW! DON'T BE A DUMBASS!" Romano hisses, now panicking at Antonio's increasing proximity. "DON'T TOUCH! DON'T TOUCH! DON'T! TOUCH!" He orders and pushes Antonio away. "I won't have my first time on a couch! Or someone's parent's bed!"

Antonio looks at him curiously. "So…if I brought you to my room right now, you would?" He asks hopefully and Romano thinks for a minute. Would he? It would be a nice distraction, and would probably feel good.

"…Maybe…" Romano mumbles and Antonio stares at him.

"Why?"

"A distraction would be nice." He answers, noticing Antonio shrink away.

"Never mind, I don't think we should yet." Antonio mumbles quietly and Romano frowns, let down.

"Alright…" Romano says, looking down awkwardly. Why the hell did Antonio decide not to when he said yes? Maybe he was just teasing and doesn't really want to. Romano isn't exactly as hot as Antonio. The Spaniard probably sees him as something cute and not sexual at all. After all, love doesn't always mean sex…maybe.

* * *

><p>Antonio POV:<p>

Antonio notices the hurt on Romano's face and frowns as well. Of course he wants to have sex with Romano, he would love nothing more. However, he will never have sex for a 'distraction'. Without shared love, what's the point of sex? He'll just wait until Romano says 'I love you'. Then he will pounce. If Romano wants, of course.

If he tells Romano, though, the boy might lie and say he does just to get the distraction. Antonio REALLY doesn't want that. "Hey…Romano…even though we aren't going to…you know…could I still kiss you?" He asks, reaching out and stroking Romano's cheek. "I've been dying to kiss you for so long now."

Romano blushes and looks up annoyed. "Th-then why don't you fucking do it?" He asks and Antonio grins.

"I shall~!" He coos before moving forward and lightly pressing his lips against Romano's. as soon as this happens, Antonio immediately feels giddy. This simple act feels so right; so perfect. He only hopes Romano feels the same.

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

Romano closes his eyes and leans forward into it. He loves the way Antonio's lips feel and, secretly, it only makes him want to have sex with the Spaniard even more. As Antonio deepens the kiss, he wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Perhaps if he does this right, he can get Antonio to have sex anyways.

Leaning into it, Antonio crawls on top of him and presses his body against Romano's, making them both moan into the kiss. Romano begins to grind up against Antonio, who quickly does it back. They lie there on the couch, grinding against one another until Romano lowers his hands, beginning to unbutton Antonio's shirt. Once the shirt comes off, Romano runs his hands over Antonio's chest, reveling in the feel of the muscles. He's always wanted to feel the tanned skin beneath Antonio's clothes.

"I love you, Romano." Antonio breathes out before taking the boy's curl into his mouth.

"A-ah~! I-I love you too, Antonio…!" He gasps, arching up to the touch. "Please…Antonio…p-please…" Romano whimpers and Antonio looks at him in shock.

"Do you really love me…?" Antonio asks and Romano looks away shyly.

"M-maybe…I-I think so…" Romano mumbles and bites his lower lip. "Y-yes…I do…"

"Even if I said we still can't have sex tonight?" Antonio asks and Romano looks at him annoyed.

"What the fuck does that matter? The way I feel has nothing to do with sex you bastard! If you don't want to have sex with me, just say it! I will love you anyways, although I don't know why! Stupid fucking bastard!" Romano yells, beginning to cry.

"N-no! Lovi! Don't cry! I want to! More than you know!" Antonio exclaims, taking his hand before leaning down and kissing him. I love you. I always will." He mumbles before kissing him again. "I just don't want to have sex with no love. I really love you and want our first time to be special!"

"I love you too…" Romano mumbles, squeezing Antonio's hand and looking at him shyly. "So…no sex tonight…?"

Antonio smirks. "No…no sex. But we can do other fun things." He says before crashing their lips together again and running his fingers over the boy's body, stopping at Romano's erection. "Let's take care of this, shall we?" Antonio whispers in his ear, now stroking him teasingly.

"Nnn…Antonio…!" Romano moans, getting up and crawling into Antonio's lap. "I-I want to make you feel good too…" He mumbles, grinding against him.

"Ah…L-Lovi…" Antonio pants, grabbing his hips and thrusting up towards the boy in need of friction. He moans loudly at the feel of Romano writhing on top of him and takes the boy's curl into his mouth, earning a whimper from him. Clinging to each other, they grind and touch and kiss until finally achieving orgasm, calling out each other's names before collapsing on the couch. "Lo siento, Lovi, we didn't make it to my bed…" Antonio mumbles, lying down with Romano on top of him.

"Sh-shut up…bastard…" Romano mumbles half-heartedly, burying his face in Antonio's chest. "A-and if you tell your perverted friends we did this, I will castrate you with a butchers knife from the restaurant." He warns and Antonio smiles, running a hand through the boy's hair.

"Fusoso~ si, si, I won't tell anyone~! I'll gladly keep this side of you all to myself!" Antonio coos, kissing the top of Romano's head.

"…Idiot…" The Italian mumbles into Antonio's chest.

* * *

><p>AN:lD...This wasn't supposed to end in any sort of sexual act...WHY IS IT THAT WHEN I WRITE IN CLASS, NAMELY SOCIOLOGY, IT ALWAYS ENDS IN SEX! I had to actually change some of this when I got home so it WOULDN'T be sex. Anyways, next chapter will probably be the last. Or the chapter after. I don't know yet. Depends on how things work out. But I'm done with essays, so things will be done faster~! HOLY SHIT! I FORGOT THIS STORY WAS 'T'! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! Just ask me and I'll put a warning up when they ACTUALLY...you know...lD I NEED TO STOP PUTTING THEM AS 'T'!


	14. Chapter 14

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Fourteen: It's two thirty in the morning, fuck titles.**_

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano wakes up with a pair of arms holding him close from behind and Nia curled up to his stomach. It feels comfortable and keeps him calm before last night pops into his head; his mother returning, he and Antonio confessing, and…doing other things. While the things with Antonio were embarrassing, they don't bother him. It's the thought of his mother that makes his body tense up.

She's back, for whatever reason. Well, back isn't the correct word. Technically, she has never been to America before. Nonetheless, it's still weird. Not to mention suspicious. He knows Feliciano has sent her far more letters than just one recently. So why suddenly come now?

"Mm…Lovi…you're up?" Antonio asks, moving behind him to hold him even closer.

"Y-yeah…" Romano mumbles, blushes as Antonio nuzzles his neck. "Good morning…"

"Heh, it's noon, Lovi."

"Sh-shut up, I knew that bastard."

Antonio chuckles and turns Romano to face him, earning a growl of annoyance from Nia. "Your pillow talk is so warm and inviting, mi querido."

"Y-you're so stupid…" Romano pouts, allowing himself to be pulled on top of Antonio, lying there embarrassed.

"I love you, Romano." Antonio says, his smile softening. "I really do."

Romano goes bright red and looks at Antonio flustered. "Wh-why are you saying such random things so early in the morning? Idiot!" He hisses before burying his face in Antonio's chest. "…I love you too, Antonio…" The Italian whispers before strong arms wrap around him and hold him tighter.

"Fusososo! So cuuuuuuute~!" Antonio coos, placing light kisses on Romano's face. "Te amo, te amo, te amo~!"

"S-stop it! It's too early for your shit!" Romano whines, trying to get out of his grasp. "I-I want to take a shower and get dressed damnit!"

Antonio's grip loosens and he sits up, having Romano straddle him. "Do as you wish, and stay as long as you want." He says gently and Romano looks at him surprised. So that's why he's being so annoying. In his own stupid way he's trying to make Romano feel better.

"Thanks…Antonio." Romano mumbles, resting his head on Antonio's shoulder. "I'm gonna get ready and go home, though."

"If that's what you want to do." Antonio says, stroking his hair, and Romano nods.

"It is, I'm going to shower now." He mumbles, getting up and heading to the shower.

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

Antonio waits for Romano to start the shower before calling Romulus. "Good morning, boss."

"Ah! Antonio! How is mio bambino? Is he ok? Is he coming home? I'll GLADLY kick her out if he wants!" Romulus says over the phone, his voice frantic.

Antonio frowns, sympathizing with the boy in his shower and the man on his phone. It both angers his and breaks his heart that all of this can be cause by the mere presence of a certain woman. A woman who should make them all happy. "Ah, calm down boss~!" He says in a fake happy voice as a way to help calm Romulus' nerves. "Romano is fine. He's taking a shower right now and is heading over afterword."

Romulus sighs in relief. "Thank you so much Antonio…"

"Of course, I would do anything for Romano and someone he loves." Antonio says, smiling a little. "I think he's getting out now so I must go, hasta luego~!"

"Ah, ciao…" The older man says, hanging it up.

"Who the hell are you on the phone with?" Romano asks, coming out in a towel.

Antonio looks at him, his eyes roaming down to the towel as he desperately wishes gravity would be his friend right now and make it fall. "Oh…just…you know…Francis…" He lies, unable to move his gaze. Perhaps if he stares hard enough it'll fall.

"S-stop staring, damnit!" Romano hisses, bringing a hand up to hold onto his towel. Damn. "I-I'm changing so get out!"

"But I have already seen it all, Lovi! Remember~?" Antonio asks, winking at the boy. He's not sure how Romano will react to him bringing it up, but since he wasn't skittish this morning, maybe he's ok with it.

Romano blushes and glares at him. "Sh-shut up and turn around!" He orders and Antonio nods, facing the wall as Romano changes.

"Would you like some breakfast before you leave?" Antonio asks and Romano finishes buttoning his pants before going up to him.

"No, I'm just going." He says, grabbing Antonio's arm so the Spaniard is looking at him. "I'll talk to you later."

"I look forward to it, Lovi~!" Antonio says, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. "Good luck."

Romano looks at him flustered. "Y-yeah…wh-whatever…" He stutters out before leaving.

"My poor Lovi…" Antonio mumbles to himself, watching Romano drive out of his parking lot. In a way he wishes he could go, and yet he's glad he doesn't. It's not any of his business and being there would complicate things. However, he would like to be with Romano to comfort him. Luckily, he knows Romano will come here so he doesn't need to worry much. Not that it will stop him from it anyways.

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano heads into his house, seeing his family in the living room. Feliciano and Marcello are sitting on the couch and Romulus is sitting near them. His mother, however, is on the other side of the room alone, perched in a rocking chair.

"Welcome home, Fratello." Feliciano says and Romano nods, sitting with him and Marcello on the couch.

"Romano…please forgive me." His mother says, frowning. "I was bitter, I am ashamed of my actions…"

"Why now?" Romano asks and his mother looks at him confused.

"What?"

"Why. Now?" He repeats, annoyed.

"I-! That's-! it took me some time to face facts!" She says almost in a panic and Romano suddenly realizes something. The last letter Feliciano wrote was around the time their business started picking up.

"Ohh…I get it now. Our restaurant is doing good. You've come to suck up…" Romano says and she gasps.

"How could you say that? I make more than enough money in Italy! I want to see you boys!"

"I don't believe you. There's more." Romano says, staring at her reaction. Perhaps it wasn't the money, she was always well off, but it was something. She was never close to the boys; never the one to kiss their sores, or tuck them in at night, or play with them. Maria Vargas is not a mom, simply the woman who gave birth to him in his mind. Of course he didn't think that until she sent them away with their father, but since she did, she is no longer his mom.

"I love you boys…I can't want to see you?" She asks, her expression and posture screaming nervous. There is something, and he will find it.

"Whatever, lie to me if you want. Where are you staying?" Romano asks and Maria looks at him angrily.

"I am staying here and I am not lying about this! I love you boys!" She says fiercely and Romano stands up.

"LIAR! I'm going back to Antonio's! You guys can play house without me!" Romano yells, quickly leaving before anyone can stop him.

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

Antonio finishes eating breakfast when he hears a familiar vehicle pull in. Looking out the window he sees a very frazzled Romano heading inside, making Antonio frown. He was really hoping they would get it all worked out. Apparently that wasn't happening anytime soon. At least it means he won't be a lone as much.

Going to the door, he opens it and Romano stomps past him, kicking his shoes off before going into the living room and sitting down in a huff. Antonio sighs a little to himself before going over and sitting down. "It didn't go well, hm?" He asks gently, wrapping an arm around Romano's shoulders. "Want to talk about it Lovi?"

"She's a liar. She has an ulterior motive and I know it. Not to mention she is staying in our house! Our house! Papa is letting her stay there! It's disgusting!" Romano fumes and Antonio frowns.

"I'm sorry…is there anything I can do for you?" Antonio asks and Romano groans, resting his head on Antonio's shoulder.

"I want to do something. Anything." Romano mumbles and Antonio smiles a little.

"Would you like to go on a date, Lovi? Perhaps bring Matthew and Gilbert to make it a double date?" Antonio asks, excited at the idea of doing something as an official couple. Granted the circumstances aren't ideal, but it's better than nothing.

"A-alright…we can go on a double date…as long as we are nowhere my family will go."

"Great! The next town over is opening an aquarium today! I have actually been wanting to invite you to it for a month now…heheh…so does that sound good?" Antonio asks and Romano looks at him, nodding.

"I love aquariums…"

"Alright! A date it is! I'll call Gil and Mattie!"

* * *

><p>AN: Two in one night! Fuck yeah! Also...maaayyyybe this isn't going to end as soon as I thought...lD *cough* Yeeaahh...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Fifteen: First date**_

* * *

><p>Romano's POV:<p>

Romano comes to a stop on his vespa, he and Antonio getting off to meet with Matthew and Gilbert at the aquarium entrance. Ignoring Gilbert and Antonio as they ramble about the cool things they want to do in the aquarium, Romano looks at Matthew. "Hey…"

Matthew smiles at him. "Hey, I heard about your mom." He says before sliding out of Gilbert's grasp and pulling Romano out of Antonio's. "Let's ditch them and head inside."

Romano nods. "Yeah, let's ditch those dumbasses." He agrees before heading inside with Matthew.

"Ehhhh? Lovi!"

"Birdie! Where are you going?"

Antonio and Gilbert soon pop back up beside them, wrapping an arm around their date's shoulders and pulling him away from the other. Looking at the big grins on both of their faces Romano sighs, wondering if a date with these two would be a good idea. Most likely he will regret it very quickly.

"Dude! We can go pet the dolphins!" Gilbert exclaims and Antonio lights up.

"That's awesome! Isn't it Lovi?" Antonio asks excitedly and Romano nods. He's never pet a dolphin before, and he does love them.

"Yeah, it-" Romano gets cut off by Gilbert.

"OH MY GOD! SHARKS!" Gilbert yells, dragging Matthew off to another area in the aquarium.

Antonio looks down at Romano and smiles. "So, what would you like to see first? Since those two are distracted?"

Romano looks around and shrugs. "Might as well go in order. We spent money to see the whole damn thing, we should see all of it."

Antonio laughs a little and nods. "Si, si, good point." He says before leaning down and kissing Romano on the cheek. "Isn't it so romantic, being on our first date~?"

"Sh-shut up, idiot! Don't do that in public!" Romano hisses. It's not that he's embarrassed, although he is, but the idea of two men sharing public displays of affection makes him uneasy. He's aware there are people who are disgusted by such things and he doesn't want his first date to be ruined by bigots.

Antonio sighs and looks at Romano. "Alright, if that's what you want…can I keep my arm here?" He asks, gesturing to the arm around Romano's shoulders.

"Y-yeah…" Romano mumbles, feeling guilty. Perhaps, PERHAPS, he will do something for him later to make it up. If Antonio doesn't piss him off first. On second thought, scratch that, romantic gestures are still difficult for Romano to initiate, so he'll just buy him something.

* * *

><p>Antonio's POV:<p>

After a few hours of running around, simply looking at the animals, and Romano's adorable reactions to them. They have met up with Gilbert and Matthew a couple of times, but they decided to go their own ways until it came to the hands on section and of course dinner. Antonio's glad they made that arrangement, it's no fun being on your whole first date with other people. Perhaps a later one, but for this one he wants Romano to himself.

As the day has gone on, Antonio also snuck some touches that Romano either didn't notice or just wanted so he ignored it all. Nothing major, just holding his hand, petting his hair, those sort of things. However, despite how 'small' said things are, he is still overjoyed when he gets to do them.

Whenever he gets to hold or touch Romano, Antonio feels a comforting warmth in the pit of his stomach. Then those times Romano sinks into it, or reciprocates, or on the rare times he starts it, Antonio is so overjoyed. It's those moments that make him feel loved, special to someone, possibly more special to Romano than anyone else. He might not say it, but he needs things like that. Thanks to his parents always being gone he's been fighting feelings of loneliness and unimportance, but thanks to Romano those feelings are leaving. Even though the boy has no idea about it, but that makes it feel more real to Antonio; if he doesn't know what he's doing, then he's definitely not faking it.

"Damnit, listen to me Antonio!" Romano says, elbowing him in the side to pull him from his thoughts.

"Owwww, Lovi you don't hit!" Antonio chides, pouting at his boyfriend.

"I do when certain dumbasses don't pay attention to what I'm saying!"

"Lo siento, Lovi."

"You're damn right you're sorry!" Romano huffs before pointing to two people down the hall. "I've found out why Bella and her brother haven't bothered you."

Antonio looks at Romano confused before looking to the two people. Standing near a large tank is Bella, her arm linked with another blonde's. "Is that…? Dios mio! Is Bella dating Vash?" He asks and Romano nods. "Que lindo!"

"Cute…?" Romano asks confused.

"Very cute! Their personalities are perfect for one another! Like yours and mine, si? I'm happy for them!" Antonio says happily. Granted, he wasn't happy when Bella was after him, but now that he has fallen in love he sort of gets it. When you love someone, especially at their age, you can get a bit obsessive. Even more so when the feelings aren't returned. So seeing her with someone and happy is great to Antonio. No one should be hated for silly things they did in the past, after all.

Romano just looks at him for a moment, with an expression that looks almost impressed to Antonio. "How mature of you." He says and Antonio grins at him.

"Are you proud of me, Lovi~? I bet you're impressed with my maturity and have now fallen even more in love with me!" Antonio teases and Romano blushes.

"Sh-shut up! Don't be stupid!"

"Fusososo~! Love you too, mi querido~!" He coos and notices an uneasy look on Romano's face. Of course Antonio knows why Romano is uneasy about the contact, he knows how this place works after all. He just can't help but slip when they are being too cute. "Want to go talk to them?" Antonio asks and Romano twitches.

"Fuck no, this is a date, talk to her on your own time." Romano mumbles and Antonio gasps.

"Is my Lovi jealous~?" Antonio coos and Romano huffs.

"No! Now get your ass over to the interactive area so we can meet up with Matthew!"

"And Gilbert!"

Romano sighs. "Whatever…" He groans, heading over to the touch-tank where they see Matthew and Gilbert. "Hey Matthew."

"Hey Romano! Having fun?" Matthew asks, smiling at him.

"Y-yeah…" Romano mumbles and Antonio smiles. Success.

"Hey Gil! What's up?" Antonio asks and Gilbert grins.

"I got my birdie in an awesome pic with a shark from an angle brought about by my awesome camera angles!" Gilbert exclaims and Antonio laughs.

"That's awesome! Now let's get come picks of them playing, si~?"

"Hell yeah!"

"We can hear you!" Romano hisses, glaring at the two.

Antonio looks at him and smiles. "Good, now you will know to pose, si?"

* * *

><p>Romano POV:<p>

"Ugh…I shouldn't have to spend my day off like this…" Romano groans, grabbing Matthew's wrist and heading away from Antonio and Gilbert.

Matthew follows him confused. "I thought you were enjoying yourself." He says, loud enough for Antonio to hear, and Romano's face heats up.

"Sh-shut up! You have no proof!" Romano yells and Matthew laughs a little.

"You said so."

"Damnit! Stop talking!" Romano whines, letting him go and heading to the eel section. Once he gets there, he looks down at them and quickly wonders if he actually wants to touch them. They look gross, and slimy, and gross. Did he mention gross? Almost like snakes…that fucked with fish. "These things are a sin against nature…" He mumbles and Matthew looks at him confused.

"…They are…? Either way, just touch them!" Matthew says happily, reaching down and brushing a hand over them.

Romano twitches, looking at his friend in disgust. "Dude, that's so gross."

"No way! It's fun!"

After looking at his friend in disgust one more time, Romano goes to the next animal, before Antonio grabs his wrist. "What the fuck?"

"Lovi let's touch it together!" Antonio says, smiling at him. "You're scared, right? So we can do it together, since you wanted to experience everything here." He says, his expression softening.

"F-fine!" Romano huffs, blushing. He doesn't want to go, but when Antonio give him that look, and says those nice things, he can't say no. Something is seriously wrong here. Antonio is making him weird.

"Ok, ready Lovi?" Antonio asks, gently taking Romano's hand in his and bringing them down to the tank slowly so Romano could pull away if he wants. Which he does but as a man, he will not. "Haha! It feels weird, huh Lovi?" He asks and Romano looks at him twitching.

"L-let go of my hand." Romano orders and Antonio does. He quickly backs away from the tank and wipes his hand on his pants in disgust. NEVER will he do that shit again!

"Hey! Romano! Come check out the sting ray!" Matthew calls from the next tank in the row and Romano sighs in relief. Finally, something he can touch. Sure in the right circumstances they can be deadly, but at least they don't look like a snake.

* * *

><p>AN: OH GOD THIS SUCKS SO FUCKING MUCH! I'm gonna go die now...oh...and merry eve of christmas eve...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Truth**_

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is spent uneventful enough, they finish up their tour of the aquarium and now is when they get to pet the dolphin. Romano has to admit, only to himself of course, he is really excited. Allowing Antonio to take his hand, the two walk up to the dolphin and reach over to pet it. It feels amazing. Not exactly what he had expected, but it's still great.<p>

After their time is up Gilbert practically pushes him and Antonio out of the way so he and Matthew can see it. He would be pissed, and curse at him despite the presence of children, but right now he's too happy. Not only has he gone to an aquarium with friends, and a date, but he's got to touch many animals including a dolphin. It has been such a nice day that he can't even remember what was bothering him.

As if on cue, Romano's phone rings. He picks it up and, sure enough, it's his dad calling to shatter the image of this.

"We all need to talk. NOW Romano. Don't bring anyone either." Romulus says in an eerily serious voice and Romano nods, mumbling a quick ok before hanging up.

"Um…you guys…I have to go." Romano says and Antonio looks at him concerned.

"Would you like me to come?" Antonio asks and Romano shakes his head.

"It's fine, you stay here. Go home with Gilbert and Matthew." Romano says reaching up to give Antonio a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. He heads home and goes inside to see everyone sitting as they were the last time, except now his mother is sobbing, her whole body shaking. "…What's…going on…?"

"Your mother had informed us of why she is here." Romulus says, not a hint pity in his voice for the woman. "It turns out…she is running."

Romano looks at the clearly terrified woman confused. "What are you running from?"

"You know the business your mother is in charge of? Well, it turns out she has been embezzling money from it and now she is on the run." Romulus says and Romano stares at her in shock.

"So…you ran away…from your own underhanded actions?" He asks in distaste and she continues crying.

"Be nice Fratello! She is really scared!" Feliciano says, going to his mother and holding her.

"She knows what she did." Romano says unsympathetically and Marcello nods.

"I agree, she knows what she did. You can't baby her. She did it on purpose." Marcello says and she looks at him sadly.

"P-please…I just need to stay hidden until they give up."

"I'm not harboring a fugitive, I want you out." Romulus says decidedly and Romano nods.

"We won't suffer for your stupidity."

"She's out mother!" Feliciano yells, looking at them sadly. "We can't just leave her!"

Romano looks to the terrified woman and then to Romulus, before taking his father's wrist and dragging him into another room.

"Romano? I'm sor-" Romulus's apology gets cut short by his son's shaky voice.

"P-papa…." Romano mumbles, his hand trembling and his eyes focused hard on the ground. His voice is weak and heart breaking, reminding Romulus of when the boy used to come running to his room at night for nightmares. He knows his son is torn, Romano puts up a strong front for his brothers and everyone else, but he knows the boy wants nothing more than to go back to the happy days when there were no complications. Of course Romulus can't ever tell him such a time never really existed.

"I know, my little Romano." Romulus says, wrapping his arms around the trembling boy. "I know you are conflicted, and you are allowed to be. She is your mother."

"B-but…she has done something wrong…she needs to be punished…but I..." Romano is silenced by his father hugging him closer.

"It is not your job or choice to turn her in, it is mine. The blame will be on me, and I will gladly accept it." Romulus says, comfortingly stroking his son's hair. "I know this is difficult for you and your brothers…I wish I could make it go away…I will be turning her in tomorrow, you three may do as you wish with her today. Get some time in with her." He pulls away to look down at Romano. "Alright?"

"I don't want to spend time with her…" Romano mumbles and Romulus shakes his head.

"You'll regret it if you do not. Just spend the day with her, for me?" Romulus asks and Romano hesitantly nods. A smile come back to the Italian man and he pats his son on the head. "That's a good boy."

Romano huffs. "I'm not a dog."

"Ahaha! I suppose not!" Romulus grins at his son, a grin they both know is fake, and Romano sighs in defeat.

"You win. I'll spend time with her and the boys…" Romano mumbles and Romulus' fake grin softens to a small smile.

"Good, I'd be lost without you Romano." Romulus says, leaning against the wall near them. "Lost without all of you boys, but most certainly lost without my strong eldest son."

Romano blushes and looks away. "N-now you're just getting sappy…old man." He mumbles and Romulus laughs a little.

"I suppose I am. You should be used to this now, what with your sappy boyfriend~!" Romulus teases and Romano blushes more.

"D-damnit! Mind your own business!" He whines before heading back to the other room, leaving a satisfied Romulus. Never again does he want to see his son look so helpless, and for giving him such an expression, Romulus hates his ex-wife Serafina even more.

Returning to the living room, Romano goes to his crying mother and brother and awkwardly pats them both on the head. "Rather than cry over the freedom you will soon lose…isn't it better to enjoy that freedom while you still can?" He asks and Serafina's eyes widen for a moment before she sighs in defeat.

"It's true…would you boys like to accompany me? I don't know anything around here…and I would like my last moments of freedom to be with my boys." She says and Feliciano nods.

"Of course mama!"

Marcello remains silent, looking to Romano for what to do, and sees his older brother nod to him. "…I guess…"

"We can go where ever you would like." Romano says and Serafina's expression softens.

"I would like to take my boys to dinner and just a walk around town." She says, standing up and taking Feliciano's hand. "Is that alright?"

Romano nods, turning away and heading towards the door. "We won't need a vehicle, everything is really within walking distance." Serafina nods weakly and follows him, Feliciano attached to her as Marcello makes his way up to Romano.

The four of them walk down the sidewalk in a heavy silence for a while, no one sure what they should say, until Serafina finally speaks up. "So…do you boys have anyone special in your lifes?" She asks and there is a collective silence amongst the boys, their faces heating up noticeably.

"I-I do!" Feliciano says, being the first of them to man up. Romano would be annoyed at this if he wasn't so relieved. "I'm in love with a German boy. His name is Ludwig and he's really great! He can lose his patience with me when I do something stupid, but even when he's angry he still treats me gently…like I'm too precious to risk hurting in any way…"

Serafina looks at her son and smiles. "I'm glad you have found someone…he sounds very nice." She looks to Romano and Marcello. "You two?" Her eyes are on Romano, no doubt wanting him to elaborate on who Antonio is, but he looks away and remains silent, leaving Marcello to talk.

"I might be in love with my best friend." Marcello says, a small smile coming to his face at the thought of him. "His name is Peter…and he's the only person I can really have fun with and trust with my secrets without worrying about being lectured or babied…" He looks down shyly, surprising the others with such a submissive action. "He makes me feel important…and when I grow up…I'm going to marry him."

Romano looks at him with a nervous smile, the image of Peter's father Berwald glaring at the boy for proposing marriage coming to mind. "Does…he know this?"

Marcello looks at his brother, his normal smirk back. "He knows everything. Unlike you, I can tell a person I have feelings for them as soon as it happens. He has also informed me that when the time comes and I propose to him, there is nothing that will stop him from saying yes."

"D-damnit! You're too young to be talking about fucking marriage you idiot!" Romano yells and Serafina looks at the boys surprised.

"Too late." Marcello says calmly, ignoring the furious look on his brother's face.

"Well…I find it romantic." Serafina says decidedly and Romano looks away annoyed. "To love someone so much that you know you want to spend the rest of your life with them…it's sweet."

"He's too young. What the hell does he know?" Romano huffs and Marcello rolls his eyes.

"I haven't become engaged yet. I'm aware of my age and I will only do it if we are still together after college. Calm down Fratello."

"It's the fact you are already planning something like that which is keeping me from being calm…" Romano mumbles before his mother stares at him. "Wh-what?"

"What about you, Romano? You are in love with that boy from before, right?" She asks and Romano tenses up.

"Wh-who said love? I certainly did NOT say I love Antonio!" Romano stutters nervously. Of course he loves Antonio, he has already told him even. However, while he is ready to admit it to the actual person, telling others 'I love him' is just too much yet. He knows how he feels, Antonio knows how he feels, why do others need to until it has been a little longer?

That's all just an excuse though, to be honest. This feeling of love is still strange to him and far too overwhelming. Romano is the type that, when something overwhelms him, he doesn't want to share it with others. It makes him feel weak and awkward. Really, it's most likely a combination of these two things that is keeping him from saying it to others, but the reason doesn't matter. What matters is he's not ready to say it, especially to her.

"You like him though, am I right?" She asks and Romano nods weakly. "Would you tell me about him?"

"U-um…Antonio…is…um…" Romano stutters, fumbling over his thoughts. How should he describe Antonio? How does one describe a person who makes them feel such confusing things? Someone who, just the mere thought of, makes him both anxious in calm, defying all logic on emotions Romano thought he had grasped?

"Well? Do you not really know?" Serafina asks and Romano clears his throat awkwardly.

"I-I know about Antonio, damnit! What kind of man doesn't know about his boyfriend?" He asks annoyed, before blushing some and looking down. "H-he…he's really stubborn…and annoyingly optimistic…and pushy at times…along with just plain old stupid occasionally…" Romano mumbles, making Serafina look at him confused. "B-but…he makes me feel more than I thought one person could make you feel…just the smallest things from him can make me happy, or angry, or even relaxed." He looks away from his mother's intense stare, continuing awkwardly. "When I'm upset, he's who I want…hearing 'everything will be okay' seems more real when said by him…and I...because of that…I...need him more than I ever would have thought…"

"Lovi…" A familiar, surprised, voice calls from behind him and Romano jumps when he sees Antonio standing there in awe.

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? DAMNIT GO HOME!" Romano hisses and Antonio smiles.

"Whatever you want…" Antonio says, coming up to Romano and kissing him on the cheek. "Romano." While the boy is frozen in shock and embarrassment, Antonio takes the chance to lean in closer and whisper in his ear. "If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same, Romano…" He pats the boy on the head and smiles at the others. "Well, have fun everyone~!"

Romano stands there frozen, contemplating just how bad his luck is as his mother and brothers begin discussing where to eat for dinner as if nothing happened. Apparently Romano being humiliated is such an unimportant thing it can be shrugged off and replaced with talk of food. Stupid fucking family. Stupid fucking mother. …Stupid Antonio.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize if this isn't very good...lD And by this, I mean both her reason for showing up and the execution of it all...To be honest I forgot the original plan, due to many reasons...but I knew it ended with her having to go to jail, so I went with this. As for them all spending time together...what would you do if your parent was going to be jailed in another country? And Antonio coming out of nowhere...was just...for random fluff...I ADMIT IT!*shot* This story is ACTUALLY almost done now. ALMOST. Two more chapters at the most. Maybe, MAYBE three. But pretty damn sure it will only be two.


	17. Chapter 17

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Out goes one problem and in comes another**_

* * *

><p>Romano stares out the window with his brothers as their father leads their mother into the car. It's heartbreaking, and while he is still and poker faced, Feliciano isn't. The younger Italian clings to their youngest brother, sobbing so violently that his whole body is shaking. Marcello isn't holding up much better himself, as he holds his older brother. He is not sobbing, but silent tears are streaming down his face; whether they are ones of anger or sorrow Romano doesn't know and would never dare ask.<p>

His brothers have broken down, as to be expected, but Romano refuses to. As the oldest it is his job to keep calm and be there for his younger brothers. Once she leaves Romano moves over to them, hugging them close as they cling to him and cry. It's difficult, keeping calm and not letting even a tear fall, but he manages it. The other night was so wonderful, it was the most fun they ever had with their mother and even he had smiled and laughed a few times with her. To have such a meaningful reunion be ruined by her going to jail, and in another country no less, is hard to accept.

Time passes by, and when their father finally returns his brothers are both calm, all three of them in the kitchen eating what Romano has made for them. Romulus looks at his boy for a minute before going around and kissing them on the foreheads. When he reaches Romano he pats him on the shoulder and smiles.

"I believe Antonio wants to see you." Romulus says and Romano blushes.

"Th-that's none of my concern…" He mumbles, desperately wanting to go but hesitant to leave his brothers and father.

"Well that is pretty cold." Romulus teases before smiling at Romano. "I want you to go see him."

Romano frowns and backs away, heading out of the house to see Antonio standing there smiling. "What are you…?" He stops himself when Antonio walks up to him and pulls him into a tight hug.

"I've been worried about you all day, mi querido. Would you please come over?" Antonio asks and Romano nods, blushing. "Great!" The Spaniard says, taking his hand and bringing him to the car. They arrive at his house quickly and he brings the boy inside, relaxing a little when the boy sits on the couch. He was informed of what had been going on by Romulus the other day and since then he hasn't been able to relax. The thought of all the pain Romano is no doubt experiencing breaks his heart and he knows Romano didn't show it to anyone but Romulus in that fleeting moment the man told him about.

"H-have you eaten…?" Romano asks awkwardly and Antonio smiles at him, sitting down next to the boy.

"I have, and you?"

"I'm not hungry…"

Antonio frowns, the almost empty look in Romano's eyes breaking his heart. "Lovi…we're alone now…you don't need to be strong for anyone here." He says and Romano glares.

"I-I don't fucking care! I'm fine so leave me alone!" Romano yells and Antonio snaps.

"No you're not! You can't be! Damnit let it out!" Antonio yells back and Romano looks at him surprised, tears welling up in his eyes. "A-ah! No, Lovi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so-!" He stops himself when Romano jumps into his arms, burying his face in Antonio's chest. Remaining silent, Antonio holds Romano, stroking his hair comfortingly as the boy silently cries. It's hard to watch, but he knows it's necessary.

Romano cries for what feels like hours, and probably is. He clings to Antonio and tells him about his mother, about her good and bad qualities, about how wonderful she was the night before, and about how she belonged in jail for the hurt she caused others. It pains Antonio to hear Romano say that every time he does, which Antonio counts out to be about ten. No one should have to say someone they love belongs in jail for hurting others, especially not a child about their parent.

After a while though, Romano calms down, resting on Antonio. They don't say anything for a while, or even move. When there is finally movement though, it comes from Romano. He tilts his head up to look at Antonio and before the older teen can react, Romano is leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Antonio's lips. It's quickly returned and happily intensified by Antonio as he pulls him closer. They continue this until the need for air kicks in and they have to pull away.

"Are you feeling better, mi querido?" Antonio asks and Romano blushes.

"Y-yeah…thank you…" He mumbles and Antonio smiles.

"Of course, I will do anything for you."

Romano quickly blushes and looks at him annoyed. "S-stop saying cheesy crap like that! Idiot!"

"I mean it, Romano. I love you." Antonio says seriously and takes joy in the flustered look on the boy's face. "You love me too, right?" He teases and Romano crosses his arms, huffing.

"O-of course I do! You think I would put up with you if I didn't? Bastard…" Romano mumbles and Antonio frowns.

"Can't you call me something else, Lovi?" Antonio asks and Romano blushes.

"I-I call you your name! What more do you want?" Romano pouts and Antonio smirks.

"Well...funny you should ask, mi querido. You see…a few weeks ago I was shown some interesting things…" Antonio says, pulling out his phone and flipping through the pictures. "And one of these interesting things was a certain boy's journal…" He continues, noticing the horrified look on Romano's face. "And in this boy's journal…I was referred to as something…" He gets a thoughtful look on his face. "Hm…what was that something…I can't quite remember…"

Romano blushes. "A-alright! I refer to you as Tonio in my journal! Got a problem with that you nosey fucking bastard?" He yells in embarrassment and Antonio smiles.

"I do actually." Antonio says, wrapping his arms around the angry boy. "I am very bothered by the fact my dear Romano won't call me such a beautiful thing to my face."

"I-it's not beautiful! Shut up you dumbass!" He huffs and Antonio chuckles, pulling him into a kiss.

"I think it is, would you call me it now?" Antonio asks and Romano blushes.

"I-I don't want to!" Romano yells and Antonio frowns.

"…Alright…" He says sadly and grabs a remote, making Romano feel a little guilty. Perhaps he should just throw the guy a bone.

"I don't want to watch TV…" Romano says and Antonio's finger pauses above the power button as the younger teen shyly comes closer. "…Tonio…" He mumbles, the word followed by a loud thud as the remote falls from Antonio's hand. Before Romano can mock him, a pair of strong arms wraps around him and lips crash against his own. Quickly allowing himself to give in, Romano closes his eyes and kisses him back.

Soon they are lying on the couch now shirtless, Antonio pressed on top of Romano and now kissing down his neck. Romano doesn't exactly know how this happened, or why such a simple nickname could have such an effect on Antonio, but the way he's being kissed and touched make any questions that rise into his mind quickly disappear.

"T-Tonio…" Romano mumbles, and Antonio grinds his hips into the boy's. "M-mmnn…" He bites his lower lip and arches up towards Antonio, grinding their hips together harder. Antonio lets out a low moan against Romano's skin before leaning up and pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

"We need to stop." He says when pulling away from Romano. "I don't want to…do that…too fast." Antonio mumbles. "I-I know we have done stuff before, but I don't think I could stop there tonight."

Romano listens to Antonio's excuses with an annoyed look on his face. "If you didn't want to then don't fucking jump on me you bastard!"

"I-I know! I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself when you called me that and I..." Antonio sighs, sitting up on the couch as Romano moves to sit up as well. "I'm sorry. I want that to be…on a special occasion. You know?" He asks and Romano rolls his eyes.

"Stupid romantic…fine, whatever." Romano groans before getting up to grab a drink, quickly returning with Nia in his arms. "By the way…papa wanted me to tell you that we will be working again tomorrow. It will probably be busy, since it's been closed for a while now."

Antonio nods. "True. Alright, I'll get my guitar ready." He says, waiting for Romano to sit down before petting the cat. "Um…while we are on the topic of parents…mine are coming."

Romano looks at him in shock. "WHAT? When the hell did you know this?"

"A few days ago. It wasn't the right time to bring it up. Either way…I would really like it if you would come meet them." Antonio says shyly and Romano blushes a little.

"I-I guess I could…it's only fair since you have met mine…" Romano mumbles before looking at him curiously. "What…um…I mean…um…" He continues to hesitate, unsure of how to ask the question he so desperately wants to; 'what will you introduce me as?' It seems like a simple enough question, but it really isn't. He's fine with just being called a friend, but asking him and saying that might hurt Antonio or make him feel guilty.

Antonio smiles at him, knowing exactly what he wants to ask. "I was thinking of calling you a friend, if that is alright. You see…I don't even know how they take homosexual couples…so I don't want them to be mean to you. I...I wouldn't ask you to come…but I really don't want to see them alone, and you're the person who can make me feel most at ease…as stupid as that sounds." He adds, laughing awkwardly.

"I-it's not stupid…why do you think I kept coming over here when my mother came?" Romano mumbles and Antonio's nervous laughter stops.

"Hey Lovi…" Antonio says and Romano looks at him.

"What now?"

"I love you." The Spaniard says, a soft smile on his face.

"I-I know that…idiot…" Romano mumbles flustered, looking away to hide his blush. "I...love you too…"

"Ahhh~! You're so cute Lovi~! I just want to eat you up!" Antonio coos, moving closer to kiss him.

"What the hell? Who says that?" Romano hisses, trying to push Antonio away and failing, resulting in a small kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will most likely be the last. Or the one after that. So...um...yep. Time to meet Antonio's parent! (Finally!)


	18. Chapter 18

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Eighteen: Meet the parents**_

* * *

><p>Romano sits on Antonio's couch fidgeting nervously. In a few hours his boyfriend's parents will be coming, the parents who can't know that they are dating. The parents that all this time he has never seen or heard much of. It makes him wonder if he's stepping into family drama, not that he can say much considering the crap Antonio has had to go through with him recently.<p>

"Lovi, you look terrified!" Antonio teases and Romano groans. "Ah…you are…well then…" He sits down next to Romano and places an arm around his shoulders. "It will be fine, Lovi. If you get uncomfortable you can pretend you have somewhere to go. Alright?"

"…I guess…" Romano mumbles, leaning against Antonio who kisses him on the forehead.

"They won't be here for long. I promise." He says and goes to kiss Romano before the door opens, making them both move away.

"Antonio! We're home!" An unfamiliar voice calls and they both look to see a woman with beautiful long brown hair tied up in a bun. "Hm? Who is this boy?" She asks and Antonio smiles.

"This is my friend Romano. I call him Lovi. He's over for dinner." Antonio says and his mother scowls.

"I see. Romano, huh? I'm Maria and this is my husband Ferdinand." Maria says and Ferdinand nods.

"I would say we have heard so much about you, but our son doesn't keep in contact much." Ferdinand mumbles and Antonio looks at him annoyed.

"I call you once a week, you are never there." Antonio says and Ferdinand huffs.

"Well perhaps if you were to realize that the time you call is inconvenient and called at different times we would answer."

"I do call at different times."

Romano watches and feels the tension in the room grow thicker with each passing second. Was this how Antonio felt when he had to deal with Romano's problems? Poor guy.

"Where is dinner?" Maria asks, breaking the silence.

"It's in the dining room, come with me." Antonio says, leading everyone to the table to sit down in front of a large spread of Spanish foods he and Romano worked on all day.

"Someone is over compensating. What did you do wrong to call for such a large spread?" Maria asks and Antonio sighs.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be welcoming, since it's been so long." Antonio answers and Maria rolls her eyes, sitting down.

"So it's over-achieving. I see." Maria says unamused, her little jab going ignored by everyone.

The rest of the dinner is uneventful, save for a few jabs here and there from Antonio's parents. Watching them it all makes sense to Romano how Antonio can deal with his own jabs so easily. It also makes him feel guilty about it. Perhaps he should be really nice to him for a while. Not forever, because that would be too difficult, but for a while. After the dinner Romano goes to leave, Antonio leading him out to his vespa and completely out of his parents eyesight.

"I'm so sorry about all that." Antonio apologizes and Romano looks at him confused.

"How on earth are you so happy all the time? I always assumed your parents must be super happy and smiley all the damn time…yet…that is obviously not the case. Where on earth is it from?" Romano asks and Antonio smiles.

"I have great friend in Gilbert and Francis. They have taught me to enjoy life, rather than suffer it. Luckily they taught me this at a young age, so I've been like this for quite a while! However, before that, I was a pretty bad kid." Antonio explains and Romano looks at him surprised.

"You were bad…? That would be interesting to see." He says and Antonio laughs a little.

"You won't though, I'm far too happy to ever be bad again, mi querido." Antonio reaches out and strokes Romano's cheek before quickly kissing him. "Now go on home."

"A-alright…good night." Romano mumbles embarrassed before he puts on his helmet and drives out.

Antonio watches him leave before going back in and seeing his parents staring at Nia. "Oh…right…"

"This is not your cat. Who is this?" Maria asks and Antonio sighs.

"It's a stray kitten I found a while back. Her and my cat get along amazingly so I kept her." He lies and Maria huffs.

"Don't become some cat person, son, no one likes that." She says and Antonio rolls his eyes.

"I like that."

"Don't contradict me. I'm your mother." Maria says firmly and Antonio keeps quiet.

"Now now, let us all just rejoice in the fact that Romano boy is gone." Ferdinand says and Antonio tenses up.

"Oh yes, right you are dear. Antonio, we don't want you spending time with him anymore." Maria says and Antonio glares.

"And why not?" He asks and Maria looks at him surprised.

"Do you not know? He is a Vargas! The son of that horrible woman who stole from her company and a philandering father! That is not a good family!" Maria points out and Antonio's hands begin to ball into fists.

"It isn't his fault they did those things! Besides, his father is a very nice person who is quite successful here! He owns a restaurant that I work at, and believe me when I say he gets GREAT business!" Antonio says and Ferdinand gasps.

"You work for him? Unacceptable! Such an unsavory family cannot be associated with ours! Besides, I do not like the way he looks at you." Ferdinand grumbles and Maria nods.

"That's right! Such a longing expression is unsettling on a man when looking upon another man! I will not allow you to be near a boy who wants to do such disgusting things with you!" Maria scoffs and Antonio snaps.

"Shut up! I love Romano! Love him! He isn't the one who came after me, it was the other way around! As soon as I met him I fell in love and now that he actually feels the same way you have NO idea how happy I am! That expression that disgusts you makes me overjoyed whenever I see it! He isn't perfect, of course, but who is? He makes me happy and makes me feel loved which is more than I can say about you two! In fact, if we are still together when we graduate from college I'm going to marry him! So don't you DARE talk about him negatively in front of me again!" Antonio yells, surprising Maria and Ferdinand.

"How dare you talk to us like that? And you are in love with a boy? That is unacceptable!" Maria yells back and Ferdinand nods.

"You stop talking to him immediately!"

"I would drop the two of you before I dropped him!" Antonio says bitterly and his parents look at each other for a moment before looking back at him.

"Then take your stuff and leave. This is our house. So with that in mind, make your choice; Romano or your home." Ferdinand says and Antonio picks up Nia before grabbing the cat carrier for her and Tiddlywinks.

"A real home wouldn't make me choose. Also, I have places to go. I have friends." Antonio explains as he heads upstairs and packs stuff before quickly returning. "I bought my own car, so I'm taking it and going to Francis's house, in case you want to apologize for being ignorant fools." He says before leaving the house and driving off.

Romano, on the other hand, is sitting at home with his brothers and dad watching some stupid movie the others picked out while he was gone. Not that it really matters, he can't focus on it anyways. All that he can think of is poor Antonio having to deal with such horrible parents. Granted, his mother is in jail and his father is a bit of a man whore, but they both love him and his brothers and never talked down to them. It really makes him appreciate them both a little more.

"Ah~! My little Romano is so docile tonight!" Romulus coos as Romano leans on him. "Was Antonio's family truly so horrible?" He asks and Romano nods.

"Yeah, they were messed up."

"That's a shame. He's such a good boy." His father says, patting him on the head. "He will make a great son in law."

Romano gasps and goes bright red. "Wh-wha -? Don't say such weird things! That would be, like, years from now! A-and I mean, it's not like-! Well, I mean-!"

Romulus watches amused as his son stutters in his flustered state and goes to tease him again before a knock comes to the door. "Hmm? You want to get that Romano or should I?" He asks and Romano groans. "I'll take that as a yes." Getting up he goes over to the door and sees Antonio. "Ah! Antonio what are you doing here? Aren't your parents here?"

"Um…they…they made me…choose between the house or Romano…so I'm homeless now." Antonio says, laughing nervously. "But it's alright! I'm going to Francis!"

Romulus stares at him in shock. "You're homeless just to be with Romano? That is so sweet~!" He coos, pulling Antonio into a tight hug. "Stay here with us! By all means!"

"N-no…I can't do that. Staying with Romano would be…um…" Antonio mumbles before Romulus laughs.

"I understand! It'll be too tempting! Well, I take it you want to see Romano?" Romulus asks and Antonio nods. "Alright, I'll go get him." He says before going back inside.

Antonio waits in silence, thankful he already dropped the cats off at Francis' place. While he waits and contemplates going in, the silence is suddenly cut off by a loud 'WHAT?' coming from the living room. Almost instantly after Romano is darting down the hallway and comes to a sliding stop at the door. "Hello Ro-!"

"What are you doing you fool? You got kicked out! Why would you do that?" Romano fumes and Antonio smiles at him.

"I had to choose. I chose you. And I don't regret it one bit." Antonio answers and Romano glares.

"Well you should! You-! You-!" He groans, knowing nothing he says can make Antonio regret it or think it over. "Fine…whatever. So you're living with Francis, huh?" Romano asks, closing the door and joining Antonio outside.

"That's right. I'll be staying with him until college. Then I was thinking I would get my own place…and a certain Italian boy would join me and split the rent?" Antonio says and Romano blushes.

"Well, it's my fault you're homeless…so I don't have much choice." Romano answers, smiling a little. "But…wouldn't it be best to wait until I graduate?" He asks and Antonio gasps.

"Oh god! You're right! So, if we are still together by then, we will move in together." Antonio says and Romano nods.

"Deal." He mumbles, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, come on Lovi, I want a real kiss!" Antonio teases, bringing a hand to the back of his head and gently pressing their lips together before pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"Oh my~! Such a bold act in my front yard~!" Romulus teases from the door, making them pull away.

"Wha_? Wha-? Wha-?" Romano stutters, standing there in shock.

"Well, I came to offer our little buddy a spot on the couch for movie night. Or would you two prefer to continue depriving the other of oxygen? Either is fine with me." Romulus teases and Antonio grins.

"I would love to join you guys!" He says, grabbing Romano's hand and heading in. Before going to the living room, Antonio turns to look at Romano and smiles. "I don't care what you think, Romano, I made the right choice."

Romano blushes and looks away embarrassed. "Y-yeah…but…it's still your parents…and you've only known me for a year…"

"Hmm…well, to be honest…even if it wasn't for you I probably would have left. They hate something that I am so vehemently, I couldn't live lying to them much longer." Antonio says, shrugging. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now~!" He leans over and kisses him again.

* * *

><p>AN: UGH! ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! JUST ONE AND IT IS OVER! ASDFGHJKL! THIS TOOK SO GOD DAMN LONG I AM SSSOOOOOOOO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYTHING!


	19. Chapter 19

**His Favorite Customer**

_**Chapter Nineteen: Seven Years Later**_

* * *

><p>It has been seven years since Antonio left his family. The entire thing has actually gone surprisingly well. He lived with Francis through high school and part of college, which he got into with a bunch of financial aid and scholarships. When Romano graduated they went out and looked for a place, finding a nice apartment in town that is no more than fifteen minutes from everyone.<p>

Romano and Antonio themselves have been doing well, in fact tonight is the night Antonio plans to propose. Antonio graduated a year ago and now has a steady job as a higher position in the restaurant, where Romano is close to graduating in the culinary arts and business. This way he can own the restaurant when his father gets old like Romulus, and he himself, wants.

"Hey Antonio, what are you spacing out about?" Romano asks, making Antonio blush.

"H-huh? Me? N-nothing!" He says nervously and Romano rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say…idiot." Romano huffs, sitting down beside him on the couch. "So, I was thinking, tomorrow is the grand graduation party for everyone at the restaurant and…" He trails off, looking at Antonio again. "Your face is bright red…it's creeping me out."

"U-um…heheheh! Hey! Why don't we…go out for dinner?" Antonio asks and Romano shrugs.

"Alright, sure." Romano mumbles as Antonio mulls over different ways to propose to him.

"Great! Um…so…let's go get ready!" Antonio exclaims, jumping up and heading to the bedroom.

"Oh god…he's got something stupid planned…" Romano groans before going to change into something nice. After finishing he heads back downstairs and sees Antonio standing there.

"I'm done! Are you ready?" Antonio asks, a little calmer.

"…I suppose…" Romano says and Antonio smiles.

"Great! Let's go then!" He says, taking Romano's hand. Leading him to the car, Antonio drives them to Romano's absolute favorite restaurant, aside from his family's. "Here we are!"

"Th-this place is way too expensive!" Romano exclaims and Antonio laughs a little.

"Don't worry about it, querido~! It's your graduation weekend, I am going to shower you with stuff!" Antonio says happily and Romano frowns.

"Y-you don't have to…"

The Spaniard sighs. "You did when I graduated, and now I make a bit more than you, so can't you just let me do something nice?"

"Something nice would be fine…but I know you won't stop at one thing, you will continue going for weeks if you can with random gifts and gestures and-!"

"Alright! I'll keep it to just tonight." Antonio says, smiling at him.

"…Alright." Romano mumbles and Antonio leans over, kissing him on the cheek.

"You need to learn to let me spoil you." Antonio whispers into his ear, earning an annoyed huff from Romano.

"Whatever…" Romano mumbles as he begrudgingly follows Antonio to the car, which Antonio drives to a high-end restaurant in town. "Ours is nicer.." The Italian whispers under his breath and Antonio laughs.

"Of course it is! Nonetheless, try to enjoy this place." Antonio says, flashing Romano a smile.

"Whatever…" Romano groans, looking away. Dinner goes nicely, aside from a few nervous actions from Antonio as he decides where to propose. Putting it in the desert would result in it being completely eaten before he gets a chance to ask, as would putting it in the wine. Just pulling it out and asking would probably embarrass Romano too much and make him say no solely for the fact that a bunch of people would be watching.

Antonio finally makes his decision and after the mean he takes Romano to a nearby park. It is set at the top of a damn, a gazebo placed on the edge near the fairly large man-made waterfall. Bringing Romano to that spot, he sits on a bench and stares out at the water, working up the nerve to ask.

"So…what are we doing here?" Romano asks, sitting down next to him. "This is sort of a random place to come…" He says, looking at Antonio suspiciously. "Nothing weird is gonna jump out and surprise us is it? You don't have everyone hiding with some strange surprise celebration in mind do you? Please say no."

"N-no, Lovi. It's just us here, I swear." Antonio says and clears his throat nervously. "U-um…let's see…how do I say this…? Something everyone will experience, that will keep them going, is love. What kind of love that is will not matter in the long run, all that matters is they have someone who they hold up high and will do anything for. Everyone has at least one person they love, those who are lucky have their love returned.

"Every smile aimed at me from you is a gift, every hug a treasure. Many take these acts for granted, but I never will. I remember how when I first fell for you I was terrified you would never return it. Some people would find that sad, but I'm happy about it. Thanks to that, I now appreciate you more than I probably would have if you just immediately jumped into my arms. I appreciate your acceptance of my foolish ramblings, unfunny jokes, occasional selfishness, and neediness."

"Um…Antonio…" Romano mumbles, getting silenced by Antonio.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop rambling and just ask, I suppose…um…Romano, would you marry me?" Antonio finally asks, growing nervous under Romano's surprised stare. "Y-you don't have to! I will just-!"

Romano quickly cuts him off. "Of course I will, you idiot!  
>He exclaims, leaning forward and hugging him.<p>

"Wow…really? That easily?" Antonio asks, surprised at how easy that was.

"That easily? Just what does that mean?" Romano asks annoyed and Antonio smiles nervously.

"I-I'm just so used to everything being a hassle when I want to move ahead in our relationship." Antonio answers awkwardly. "I-I'm not complaining, believe me!"

Romano shrugs; he can't really deny that things have been pretty difficult from time to time. Well, more accurately, he's been difficult. Since Antonio didn't blame him though, he's not going to apologize for it. "So…where's the ring?" He asks and Antonio pulls out a simple golden wedding band with their names on the inside. "Oh thank god you didn't get a diamond!"

"Well of course not…I mean, if you wanted one I would get it, but I figured you would rather have something less showy…and girly." Antonio says, proud of himself, and Romano kisses him on the cheek.

Wanna go home?" Romano mumbles, staring down.

"Huh? I was gonna go to the restaurant and tell everyone you said-!" Antonio stops, noticing a familiar blush on Romano's face. "Oh…ohhh…yes. Yes, let's go home!" He exclaims, grabbing Romano's hand and darting to the car.

A few hours later Antonio drags Romano to the restaurant, which has closed for business. He leads his fiancé inside, past all of their friends who are cleaning, and up onto a table. "Guys! Guys! Guess what?" Antonio hollers, getting everyone's attention. "Lovi said yes!"

Romano stands there, bright red from embarrassment. Thankfully everyone notices his flustered appearance and calmly congratulate them. Everyone except Francis and Gilbert of course. After Romulus helps Romano down and leads him to the bar for a drink, he is replaced on the table by the two men who begin cheering and excitedly congratulating Antonio.

"Ah…my little Romano is getting married, huh?" Romulus sighs, leaning against the bar counter. "I suppose Feliciano and Ludwig will be next…" He mumbles, staring at his glass of wine.

"They better not!" Romano says annoyed and Romulus laughs a little, patting him on the head.

"Well, nonetheless, since this is such an important occasion, I shall help in the arrangements!" Romulus exclaims and Romano twitches.

"Wh-what…?

"Oh I'm so happy to hear that!" Antonio exclaims, coming up to Romulus. "I have some great ideas I would like your opinion on! Like a fountain at the reception!"

Romulus grins. "Oh yes! A chocolate fountain!"

"That sounds delicious! You are a genius, boss!" Antonio says and Romulus pats him on the back.

"It's dad now, Antonio! And I know I am!"

Romano watches in horror as his father and fiancé begin to make details, not bothering to get his opinion. "Dear god what have I done…?" He groans and Matthew comes up.

"Ah, don't worry about it! Your dad is amazingly good at this sort of thing for a straight guy!" Matthew teases.

"So…what you're saying…is those two idiots are going to make this thing overly elaborate and unbelievably embarrassing." Romano grumbles and Matthew laughs.

"That's right! Have fun with it!"

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p>AN: Dear god this is a horrible ending...I'm so sorry! YOU ALL DESERVE A MUCH NICER ENDING THAN THIS CRAP! LIKE THE ACTUAL WEDDING! However, I do not write weddings. Far too cheesy. It killed me to write this for christ sakes. I mean...ugh. Cheesy romance of cheeesyness...(Why do I write romance again? lD) Anyways, I'm so sorry it took so long to write this, and that it isn't too good...but it's the best I could come up with. I seriously suck at final chapters. Like, for realz yo.*shot* Anyways, this is the end. Thank you so much for actually reading all of this, you guys are the best~! *Cough* Yeah, so, um...ciao.


End file.
